


Relationships In The Past

by Somewhat_Ficz



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), PTSD, Recovered Memories, Regret, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, i am surprised no has cometh for me kneecaps yet :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz
Summary: Wild has always been recovering new memories here and there but this time it was different. It all happened too fast for him to register that something was going to happen before he was pulled into a new memory. If only this time he could've known the consequences to his actions...
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Mipha (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. Shifted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, This is my very first work and sorry if there any grammar mistakes and flaws in it. Sorry if it doesn't make that much sense too. I tried to make this the best I could and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and work. I’ll also try to post a new chapter every week or 2 weeks because of school and homework. 😄😄😄
> 
> Inspired By Jojo56830 Who Created The Linked Universe We Know & Love.

The sudden shift from Wind's Hyrule resulted in the group being dropped a couple of meters from the air in Wild's Hyrule.

Wild was the first one to regain control over the headache he had and started to look for the others.

"TWILIGHT! ... WIND! ... TIME! ... LEGE.." Wild shouted as he looked for the others but he stopped short as he heard a muffled shout from somewhere behind a small hill.

“It sounded like a shout of pain and agony.” he thought.

Then another more faint cry of agony was all he could hear before there was only silence that surrounded him while following where he had heard the shout originated from.

When he was on top of the small hill, his body rushed towards where a few boulders lay. Beside them he saw Twilight's unconscious form and under one of the boulders rested Twilight's right leg. He stopped sprinting towards where Twilight rested unconscious as soon as he saw a small group of 1 blue bokoblin, 1 black bokoblin and 2 silver moblins emerged from somewhere behind the huge boulders next to Twilight. He needed to get to Twilight to check if he's okay but he had to get rid of the monsters first.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Ughh…” Legend muttered.

He found that he was lying on grass. As soon as he woke up he was on his feet and taking a quick look of his surroundings 

“The fuck...Weren’t we just on an island surrounded by the ocean?” Legend muttered to himself.

The group had recently spent the last few days on Outset Island in Wind’s Hyrule and was suddenly shifted and brought to another version of Hyrule.

He soon figured out that they had switched worlds and that he was lying next to a tree in a grassy field. With the help of the tree he was soon back on his feet and took some time to sort out his headache. It took some time but his headache had evantually disappeared he then took another quick look at his surroundings and tried to piece what was going on.

He noticed that Sky was laying a couple of feet from him next to Wind but he couldn’t find the others. “We must’ve been separated during the switch.” Legend thought.

Legend went to where Sky & Wind lay on the ground. He checked whether they were awake but his efforts to wake them were unsuccessful and that they were still probably unconscious from the switch.

Legend was thinking that maybe he should go find the others but then he remembered the fact that Wind & Sky were still unconscious and that he couldn’t just leave them there defenseless especially when they don’t know where they are and the tainted blood that almost every monster they have encountered possess.

In the end he decided that he would just wait for both Wind & Sky to wake up and he could only hope the others are okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wild reached for his slate to get himself a sword, shield and a bow and some arrows to deal with the monsters. As soon as he was equipped with the weapons he needed to defeat the small group of monsters he jumped from the bush where he hid and went to take out the bokoblins first using his bow and arrow. Wild shot an arrow dead on to the blue bokoblin then went to finish off the black bokoblin. When he was finished with the bokoblins he shot an ice arrow to one of the silver moblins to give him time to finish off the other moblin. He took out his sword and shield to fight the moblin with. The moblin was a hard hitter but was slow, so Wild used this to his advantage and landed a few strikes with his sword here and there while also using his shield to block or parry the moblins attacks. He continued this cycle untill...

From somewhere behind the hill Time had heard the sounds of clashing weapons and screams of pain. He went to figure it out and hopefully find that it was one of their own.

It was all going well until out of the corner of his eye he saw Time running at him with a sword in hand and with a slight look of relief and of frustration in his eye. 

Time had noticed when running that Twilight was lying unconscious but he knows that he has to help Wild with the monsters first.

Time went on to finish the other moblin that was still frozen due to him shooting an ice arrow at it earlier during the fight.

He took one quick glance at Time then back to the moblin he was fighting but it was all the time the moblin needed to land a hit to Wild's side with its spiky club. He didn't notice the moblin raising its club above its head aiming to hit his side before it was too late. The hit had him lose his footing and he was thrown back to a nearby boulder, back first.

His vision was blurry and his ears kept on ringing. He tried to move but couldn't. He tried his best to move but finding that his body wouldn't listen to him. He noticed that one of his hands was grapsing and clawing into his side where the impact of the club had happened leaving a few gashes on his side pouring out blood. 

The moblin did not waste any time, as it started to walk towards where Wild lies on the ground unaware of his surroundings and did not hesitate to prepare for a killing blow. 

The moblin had already raised its club above its head to land the strike when out of nowhere… (it’s not like he could really see what’s going on around him). 

“WILD!!!” Time shouted. A look of fear and fury in his eye.

After Time had delivered a final blow to his moblin he took one glance at Wild and found him lying on the ground wounded with a moblin in front of him readying its club. Time ran as fast as he could to Wild and landed a quick strike to the moblin’s back to bring its attention to him and not Wild. 

While Time was fighting the moblin… his moblin it gave Wild some time to sort out his headache and finally with shaking legs and one hand on his side Wild stood up, preparing himself for any attacks while also taking in his surrounding and situation. Wild winced at trying to walk but he pushed his pain to the side and started to walk towards Time. His mind was still rather fuzzy but it was better than before. He tightened his grip on his sword a bit more and started to run slowly towards Time trying not to trip and to help him fight the moblin.

With both Time & Wild fighting back to back against the moblin it did not take long for it to be taken down. Wild's grip immediatley tightened on his side and he was feeling a bit light headed but he took a glance to Twilight and walked to his side, Time following behind.

"Twilight. Are you okay?" Wild said.

“Pup…” Time muttered. Time’s face looks some what of worry but he tries to conceal it with calm because right now he knows that his pup & Wild needs him.

“Can you hear us?” Wild said hoping that he could at least hear them.

With no response from Twilight, Time & Wild can only treat him the best they can and to wait for him to wake up.

“Wild, do you have any fairies?” Time asked.

“Hold on let me check” Wild answered.

With that Wild took out his slate from the leather strap attached to his belt and started to scroll through his inventory in search for a fairy.

“…Here, it’s my last one” Wild shrugged but then offered the fairy to Time who then asked the fairy if she or he could help them by healing their friends worst injuries.

With that said the fairy accepted their request and started to fly its way to Twilight’s chest and abdomen, circling around the area with its healing magic and flew off.

Time then noticed and predicted that Twilight probably had a concussion, some deep cuts around his chest and bruises around his abdomen along with what looked like a sword gash on his left arm with blood seeping out of it.

after Twilight had been treated with what they can do for now Time glanced at the Hero of the Wild who winced as he was still clutching at his side with blood staining the end of his fingertips. Time went to his bag end grabbed a health potion and some bandages from his bag.

"Here Wild" Offering the health potion and bandages to him. 

"Drink it you'll feel better"

Wild at first refused to drink the potion saying that it was for Twilight since he needed it more than him.

"It's okay Wild just take the potion it will take care of the gashes and prevent the wound from getting infected plus I think I've got another potion for Twilight somewhere in my bag." Time said to reassure Wild.

With his mind still unsure he wanted to protest again but Time had reassured him that it was okay with determination seen clearly in his voice. If he continues to protest this will go nowhere." he thought so he eventually just drank the potion and in no time the gash on his side started to close only leaving a scar as a remainder of what had happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for quite a while Sky finally woke up but that could not be said the same with Wind.

Legend quickly noticed that Sky was awake and asked him if he was okay.

“Hey Sky, are you finally done taking your beauty sleep?” Legend snarked.

Legend was then answered by a small grin forming on Sky’s face. 

It didn’t take long for Sky to be fully aware of his surroundings and noticed that Wind was beside him lying on the ground. He took a short glance at Wind and then to Legend. 

“Wait what happened to Wind?” Sky asked Legend.

“We shifted worlds and then I found you guys unconscious but I couldn’t find anyone else.” Legend answered.

“Do you have any thoughts on who’s world we’re in now?” Sky asked Legend hoping to get some things cleared out.

“Well not really since I’ve been waiting for both of you to wake up and the only thing I can see is that we are in some sort of grassy field or plains with some ruins.” Legend replied.

“Oh. Well I hope the others are okay.” Muttered Sky.

“Well, they’re probably doing bett..” Legend was cut off by the waking groans from Wind.

“Ughh, my head hurts” Wind muttered.

Sky Immediately placed his attention to Wind by asking him if he was okay. Wind just brushed Sky off saying that he was fine and that it was just a small headache. With that said the 3 stood, gathered their things and went off in hope of finding the other members of their group.

Not long after they had started to walk in a random direction they saw Warriors with Hyrule and Four beside a river. Without much thought after Wind ran to Warriors leaving a surprised Sky and Legend behind. Legend and Sky shot looks at each other and followed after Wind. Soon their little small group of 3 reunited with 3 more members of their group and was now only missing Time, Twilight and Wild.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With nothing to do Wild instead tried to figure out who’s world they are in. Wild reached for his slate and pulled out his map. At first it was blurry but after a few moments the map appeared. So they indeed are in his world he thought. 

“Hey Time” 

“Hmm” Time said to confirm to Wild that he had his attention.

“We’re in my World.” 

“Oh really? How can you tell?”

“My slate.... the map is working.”

“Well at least now we know where we are, it also explains all the ruins here.”

By then the sun was setting and with no choice they we’re forced to camp out here since they couldn’t move due to Twilights condition.

“Hey, since were staying here you should rest. I’ll look after Twilight and be on watch for any monsters.” Wild said to Time.

By the tone of his voice Time was certain that Wild was exhausted but he knew that Wild was determined to do things like this especially while Twilight was in this condition. As the leader of the group though he was going to try and tell him off anyways.

“No Wild. You should rest, I’ll take watch and look after Twilight” Time said, his voice stern.

Wild hesitated for a moment but then spoke.

“No Time, you don’t get it Twilight getting hurt was my fault. It.. it was my fault he was hurt because I couldn’t find him fast enough. If I was fast enough maybe we would’ve found the others already and none of this would’ve happened.” Wild said determined with guilt and cracks in his voice.

Wild tensed as his body filled up with guilt.

“It’s not your fault Wild.” 

Wild was about to say something before he was cut off by Time who spoke again.

“It was because of you that we found him and that he is now safe. If it weren’t for you things would’ve went worse for Twilight and who knows what could’ve happened. “Time reassured Wild that it wasn’t his fault with a determined voice. 

For the rest of that night Wild didn’t say anything else and just decided to cook dinner and went to sleep. Allowing Time to take watch without further arguments.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others also had started to open up their bedrolls and set for the night. Though none of them really thought that any of them could sleep at all tonight, knowing that they were missing 3 of their members and knowing nothing of what happened to them.

Sky & Warriors were the exception though, since even though Sky was worried for his friends there was nothing in the world that could keep him from sleeping and Warriors since he was put on first watch.

All of them just couldn’t wait for the sun to rise so they could go look for their friends so their group could be whole again.


	2. Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shift brought them to Wild’s Hyrule the group was separated into 2 groups. One group was trying desperately to find the others while the other group was trying their best to stay alive and find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took quite a while to make, so sorry if some parts don't make much sense and if things and events are out of order especially the beginning. I am also sorry that this chapter was a bit late. I would also like to tell you guys that this chapter is twice as long as the last chapter, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 😄

There was red. Everything was RED. Wild looked down to the floor and – Oh Hylia, there was blood, soo much blood but it wasn’t his. Wild looked around to see where the blood came from or who it belonged to when his eyes stumbled upon… Twilight.

Oh Hylia.. what had happened?! He thought as he looked around only to see blood everywhere.

Twilight was lying on the ground surrounded by his own blood. Blood was still oozing from the wounds he received earlier, but the worst of it all was the 3 huge claw marks on his chest still oozing with his blood.

He started to panic. He tried to think of something.. anything that could help Twilight but his thoughts were cut short when he heard a small sob tore through his throat and tears started to fall from his cheeks. When had he started crying?

Wild tried to push down his sobs as he ran to Twilight trying to lift him up to see if he would respond but when he tried to touch Twilight his hands would phase through him and he couldn’t do anything to help him. It would seem to be that he was but a mere ghost to the world around him.

He tried once more to reach out to Twilight but then before his hand reached where Twilight lies he was quickly engulfed by darkness.The next thing he knew was that he was in a dark room, the only light source in the room was from 2 lit torches hung in front of him. Not long after he had realized where he was his vision went dark.

The next thing he knew, he was reliving the memory of finding Twilight and having to see him unconscious and wounded over and over and over. The effect of having to watch Twilight’s limp and unconscious form was getting Wild to think that he might be dead.

“No! Not again. Notagain notagain notagain.” The only thing he could think of while watching Twilight’s limp form repeatedly.

Until for what seemed like an eternity for him he was finally dragged back into the darkness where his vision went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was morning and Time had started to get more and more sleepy and tired since he got no sleep at all last night since he had given up sleeping for the night so that Wild & Twilight could sleep since they had sustained injuries and needed time to heal, as for Time he didn’t receive much injuries besides some small cuts and a bruise.

As Time was looking out to the horizon as a small part of the sun started to show up the peacefulness of the early morning was disturbed as Time jolted upright to a standing position from sudden gasp that tore through the silence. He turned around so that he could see where the gasp came from (expecting to see monsters coming at them) only to see Wild shot up to a sitting position drenched in sweat and gasping for air as his breaths were labored.

“Wild… Wild!... Wild!?” Time called out to him as he knelt down in front of him.

As Time got closer he heard small whimpers of what sounded like fear coming from Wild and then he heard Wild mutter something. Time could just faintly hear what he was saying since his voice was so weak and soft making it hard for anyone to hear him.

“…no..not…again..” Was all Time heard Wild mumble before he returned to whimpering.

Even though Time was right in front of Wild it seemed like Wild didn’t even realize that Time was in front of him and that he just looked past him. Time tried to think of some way to get him to snap out of it but before he could come up with an idea he was cut short as Wild’s breaths become more sudden. Time knew that he had to get Wild out of his trance soon and quick because the sudden change in his breathing rate would lead to hyperventilation.

Soon Wild was going to hyperventilate and Time didn’t really know what to do, he only had a simple idea of what he should do if this happened since Twilight was closer to Wild than any of them were and that he would know what to do. So with no options Time grabbed one of Wild’s arms and placed his hand on his chest to follow him.

“It’s okay Wild. You’re okay, you’re safe”

“here, just follow me” Time said, trying to sooth Wild.

Wild tried to focus on taking deep breaths and following wherever his hand was but at first all he could think of was Twilight.

In... Out

In… Out

In... Out

After a while he started to come back to reality and when his eyes finally focused he was greeted by Time, worry etched his features.

His breaths were still a bit ragged but it was better than before.

As soon as he saw Time, his eyes darted around him looking for Twilight.

The moment he saw Twilight lying on his bedroll he felt some sort of relief inside him but he still had a tinge of worry for his friend… no, his brother.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was sunrise and Four was the only one awake because he’s on watch or so he thought he was the only one awake until a grumbly Legend got up from his bedroll and decided to sit next to Four on the ground.

At first Four was a bit shocked that he didn’t notice that Legend was awake, he thought he was the only one.

Then they started to have a little conversation both using their soft voices so that they don’t wake up the rest of camp.

“What’s up with you?” Legend asked.

“Umm, it’s nothing. I’m fine” Four just shrugged off.

They sat in uncomfortable silence and tension for a while until Four decided to break the slight tension between them and asked Legend a question.

“Hey Legend. Why are you up so early?”

“Can’t sleep.” Legend replied instantly.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Four asked, concerned about his fellow hero.

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Are you sure you don’t need sleep?”

“I’ll be fine stop worrying about me.” Legend shrugged.

“Anyways why can’t you sleep?” Four asked.

Legend really wished he wasn’t in this conversation and that he isn’t ready to tell anyone about Marin and Koholint yet, and he doesn’t think he ever will be ready to tell them.

“Umm.. well it’s kind of weird and complicated” Legend replied, hoping that Four got the sign and backed off from this topic.

“hmm. Well how so?” Four asked curious of what Legends answer might be.

Shit. Legend hoped Four wouldn’t asked that. He really wished sometimes that he was on Koholint with Marin instead of with his fellow heroes even with how much he actually cared for them deep inside.

“Umm, Legend you okay?” Four asked the red cladded hero.

Fuck. He still needed to answer Four but what should he say. He could screw something up so easily and that could make the others suspicious about him and ask more questions. Uhh, what to say, what to do.

“Are you sure you’re okay Legend? You looked stressed.”

“……” Legend said nothing, still thinking of what to say.

“If it’s about why you can’t sleep, it’s okay I understand how you feel, we all have secrets. You don’t have to tell me… but if you ever need someone to talk to… I’m all ears. Four said.

Legend nodded. He swore that he saw Four’s eyes turn red for a second there.

Nonetheless for the first time in a long time Legend had actually thanked the Goddess Hylia for helping him get out of that situation and not mock him. Legend sighed a breath of relief as the problem was over and he didn’t need to answer Four anymore.

Both of them sat there in silence. Legend was relieved about the situation but Four was curious and was thinking of what Legend was hiding.

“What do you guys think he’s hiding?” Red asked.

“Don’t know, do you want to ask him?” Blue told Red.

“Yes.”

“Well then go ask him!” Blue shouted.

“Come on now. Blue don’t start, at least for now.” Green retorted. Blue grumbled at what Green had said.

“Plus we all know well enough not pry about things they don’t want to tell us about.” Vio reminded.

Legend took a quick glance at Four since for some time he had started to mutter to himself but it was too quiet for him to decipher what he said.

The silence was broken and Four snapped out of his discussion with his other parts as Legend spoke.

“Hey umm… thanks for well letting me go without answering you before.” Legend muttered to Four.

“Yeah. No problem I get it, we all have our secrets that we would like to keep to ourselves.” Four replied.

“Yeah, I guess we all do.’ Legend added.

“Should we wake up the others now? The Sun’s already up high and its already past sunrise.” Four asked Legend hoping to get his opinion in waking the others up.

“Yeah sure go for it.” Legend replied.

By the time they had decided to wake the rest of the heroes the sun was already way above their heads.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“You okay Wild?” Time asked.

After all the events that happened while it was sunrise was a lot to take in especially for Time since the Twilight & Wild were having their own problems right now. Wild’s nightmares and hyperventilation and Twilight’s injuries and unconscious state.

After a while of silence Wild finally spoke up.

“Uhh, yeah I’m okay.” Wild answered with a soft and weak voice from the soreness in his throat.

“I’m going to go out for a bit to look for ingredients I need to make breakfast.” Wild continued.

“Are you sure you can walk?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay then, be careful and don’t be gone for too long.”

Wild nodded then he turned and started walking the other way from their little makeshift camp, out to plains and what little trees there were.

Time looked to the direction that Wild had left from, watching as Wild’s form was disappearing off to the distant land. Time then glanced down to Twilight and muttered a small sentence for him.

“Please wake up soon pup. We need you right now.” Time muttered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wild was tired, had a sore throat and his body was kind of sore, yet here he is in the middle of his Hyrule field foraging for ingredients to make him, Time and maybe Twilight breakfast. Since he was in Hyrule field there was not that much food for him to find besides some apples, small pieces of meat from foxes and birds and some mushrooms but that’s about it. From the only option of variety he was able to find due to his location and what he already has in his slate Wild decided to make some mushroom rice balls.

Before he was sure he could make enough mushroom rice balls he had to check if he had hylian rice with him in his slate. After heh checked he had about 12 pieces of hylian rice which was more than enough for the 3 of them, he just needed to find some hylian shrooms since he didn’t have anymore.

Therefore his search for some hylian shrooms had begun and as little as it sounds he only needed to find 6 pieces of it to be able to make exactly 3 mushroom rice balls, one for each.

At about 45 minutes into the search when he left camp to look for food. He had found the last hylian shroom that he’ll need to make breakfast. Just as he was picking up the shroom from the ground a red circle appeared on his chest.

He took one glance at his chest and saw a little red dot circling around his chest trying to focus at its target... _him_.

When he looked to the front to see where the laser originated from his worst fears had come true.

Wild was frozen, he couldn’t move. He was stuck there standing in front of… _a guardian_ which was pointing its laser directly at him. He was frozen with fear and shock, a fear he thought he would never have to encounter with again.. not after he had already defeated Ganon... not again.

Wild’s mind was racing with questions, parts of memories of his fight with Ganon playing in his mind and... _his death_ but there was also a voice. A voice which was telling Wild of his past and how he’s a failure of a hero.

 _“You failed her..Zelda…your family….the kingdom…They believed in you and you failed them all.” The voice said._

There was a short pause but then the voice continued to speak.

 _“What an excuse of a hero you are to have failed all of Hyrule… What would the past heroes think of you?”_ It says. Wild didn’t react much at all for he had heard this voice his entire life (as he remembered it to be) and all he would do was listen and think deeply on what the voice had said and how the voice was right. It was right about everything it had said and it was right about… _him_.

He was a failure of a hero, if not how could he have let Ganon win and let his Hyrule fall into ruins.

Wild was pulled back into reality when the laser on him started to stay focused on his chest and when the beeping of the mechanical machine started to intensify.

Wild knows if he didn’t move he was done for so with all the strength his body has left he pushed his legs to move from the position they had been stuck in to dodge the laser or to get away from the range distance of the guardian.

The sound of the laser started to beep faster as a sign that soon the laser was going to fire, When the laser was shot directly to Wild, his world became slower as if time was slowed down and just before the laser hit him he jumped out of its way. Instead of hitting him the laser shot the ground. Even though the blast hit the ground Wild was still incredibly near the location of where he had been and had only dodged the blast just in the nick of time making the impact of the blast to create and explosion that pushed Wild far back making him collapse to the ground with burn marks, scratches and bruises.

The last thing he remembered was the pain.. the fiery pain, it burned soo much and it hurt to move but even though he was in pain he was thinking of something else. The only thing he was really thinking of was that he was a failure of a hero the voice’s words replaying over and over in his mind before everything tunred black and he blacked out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

While Four was busy waking up Wind & Warriors Legend was waking up Hyrule then followed by Sky.

As soon as everyone was at least half awake or in some sort of awake state Warriors brought up the discussion topic as of what they were going to eat for breakfast and more importantly how they are going to find Wild, Twilight and Time.

“So since we don’t have the cook right now what are we going to eat?” Warriors asked the others.

“Oh ohh! I saw an apple tree somewhere near here this morning that should have enough apples for each of us to gain our energy for now while we look for the others.” Wind replied excitedly.

“Okay, so now that’s covered for now Wind, Sky would you guys mind gathering all the apples you kind find back here? don’t be too long. As for the others we should start packing up our thing sand start to plan of what we should do.” Warriors expertly planned and commanded the group like the natural born leader he is.

“Yess Sir!” Wind replied. He heard a small chuckle from Warriors because of his response to his plans.

“Come on Sky! Let’s go!” He dragged.. well he tried to drag Sky but he couldn’t so he just ended up tugging Sky’s sailcloth to gesture to Sky to follow him.

“Okay okay hold on Wind.” Sky said while softly laughing at how energized the little sailor was.

Sky was then dragged by Wind to where he saw the apple trees were while he was yelling at him to walk faster.

“Okay while they’re getting apples anyone have any ideas on how to find the othe…” Warriors looked to the others to ask for ideas until he was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion coming somewhere from the north of where they were.

Warriors glanced to the direction of the explosion and he can barely see little flakes of ash and fire in the air. He then looked to the others and saw a look of shock, hope and fear in their features. They all hoped that by tracking down the location of the explosion they could find the others but they were afraid if they had been injured and none of them knew.

Before anyone could speak Wind & Sky arrived by running back to camp with some apples and had worried looks on their faces. Then without a word everyone was shoved 2 apples each and then wind instantly shoved both of his apples down his throat and ate them quickly.

As everyone else had started to eat their apples with a quickened pace but then with no warning Wind grabbed his sword, boomerang and shield and then sprinted to where he thought the explosion was.

“Wind!” They all called in unison but the hero of the Winds just glanced back and opened his mouth to spell out _sorry_ then turned his back on them and continued to run to the explosion site.

They were all left confused, worried and shocked when Wind had ran off but they shared his longing to find out what caused the explosion too but didn’t dare to go. They exchanged worried glances and then Warriors gave out a nod and without a word they all grabbed their things and started to go after Wind where they had last seen him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It had been about more than an hour since Wild has left and Time can’t help but have a feeling that something was wrong and he trusted that feeling because ever since his adventure in Termina had happened his gut had saved his life and he wasn’t about to risk it if it meant Wild’s life was on the line, but on the other hand he couldn’t leave Twilight here defenseless and the action of doing so would put his life at risk.

These situations are one of the most dangerous and serious situations since people’s lives are on the line and Time has to do something about it soon whether he likes it or not.

It has been a couple of minutes since Time has dawn the fact that he had to decide what to do when for the first time in years Hylia has decided to do something for once and a miracle happened.

While Time had been thinking he had been interrupted by the groans and complaints from a waking Twilight.

“Ughh… hat hapend?” Twilight slurred. “ma head hurts”.

Time could only chuckle seeing Twilight like this but then he reached for his pack and grabbed out a potion. He wanted to check if Twilight was really okay but as having the figure image of a parent to them he had to stay calm and focused.

“Hey, you okay? Here drink this. You took quite a while there Pup.” Time said.

Twilight took the potion from Time with shaky hands and drank it. Twilight twitched at the bitter taste. The potion had helped him focus a bit more and his mind replays what Time had said about _taking a while _.__

 _ _“__ Hey Old man what do you mean by ___me taking a while _?” He asked Time.____

“Oh, Wild said he found you unconscious at an enemy camp sporting injuries so he went after you and fought the camp alone before I heard him and found him fighting them so I decided to help. Then we nursed you the best we could while you were unconscious. You were out for a day and a half Pup, had us worried.” Time said telling the summarized version of what had happened.

That was when he started to remember the world shifting from Outset Island to a different world though he couldn’t tell which one. He remembered looking for the others when he encountered an enemy camp where he was spotted. He remembers being hit in the head with something but he doesn’t know what it was and not being able to dodge it in time because of his early dizziness from the switch before he blacked out.

“Wait…I was out for a day and a half!?.” Twilight shouted disbelievingly.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Wait, where are the others?” Twilight asked. “Where’s Wild?!”

“I don’t know. We should start looking for him though if you’re okay.” Time said worry in his eyes.

“I’m fine I’m fine, come on let's go.” Twilight brushed off Time and pushed his headache to the back of his mind because now he has to find his cub before he does anything stupid.

Soon they packed their things and headed of where Wild had gone out before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It had been about 15 minutes since Warriors, Hyrule, Legend & Four went after Wind after he had ran off trying to find the source of the explosion. The last time they saw him he had eyes full to the brim with worry and had opened his mouth to spell out _Sorry_ than ran off.

After a few more minutes had passed since they had left their camp looking for Wind they stumbled upon a few fallen and burned trees in their path creating more tension between them. The next thing they knew, they could hear Wind's pleading screams but they couldn't hear what he said clearly and who he was yelling at.

They started to make a run for where they heard his shouts and started to call for him.

A chorus of “Wind!!!”, “Where are you!” and “What happened?” were screamed in efforts to find Wind and to figure out what had happened.

“Guys, Here over here… Help!” Wind shouted out to them worry clear in his voice.

As soon as they heard Wind’s shouts they immediately went into a run into the direction they heard Wind until they had arrived next to Wind.

The sight they saw was worrying and even though it was none of their faults each of them felt guilt creep up to their bodies.

They arrived to see Wind on the ground and hugging the body of… Wild. Wild was limp in his hands, his breathing was irregular they decided as they see his chest rise and fall at a quickened rate, Wild was covered in bruises, scratches and burn marks.

They were all frozen in shock there standing and watching as one of their members was injured before Sky made a move and went to crouch beside Wild to test his breathing and heart rate.

After testing Wild’s heart rate and breathing rate Sky stood up and looked at the others giving them a sad nod as if telling them that Wild was severely injured.

Not long after that confirmation the group started to move around Wild and trying their best to do what they could to help.

Hyrule was healing the wounds with his magic but more specifically the burn marks, Legend was looking through his back for potions and a small cloth, Warriors was comforting Wind, Sky was patching up Wild’s scratches and open wounds while Four was muttering to himself and pacing.

They all worked in silence besides the sounds of Wild’s breathing, Warriors comforting words and Four’s muttering and pacing.

As soon as Legend had found a cloth and a potion he started to dab the potion filled cloth around Wild’s wounds. While he was doing this Legend noticed that every time he would dab the cloth at the burn marks that Hyrule had mostly healed Wild would wince even when unconscious making the feeling of guilt in him grow heavier.

Legend noticed that Hyrule’s glow had started to fade and that he looked exhausted so he stood up and grabbed Hyrule glowing arm.

“Hyrule stop you’ve done enough, now you should rest” Legend said.

“No, I can’t I have to keep going.. I have to help him.. help Wild.” Hyrule replied.

“I’m not going to let you waste your energy and watch you collapse from exhaustion Hyrule. You’re going to sit down and rest and that’s final.” Legend said sternly. He heard a groan of complaint come from Hyrule and chuckled.

Everyone jolted in a bit of shock and turned to see Wild coughing and groaning but fully awake.

“Ughhhh” Wild groaned in pain.

Everyone then started to smother and crowd around Wild checking him and asking questions.

“Wild!”, “Are you okay?” and “What happened?” was all Wild could hear.

Until Sky noticed he was overwhelmed and stressed so he called out.

“Guys! Wild needs rest and space, your overwhelming him.” He said.

Everyone then had spread out while legend took out a potion and gave it to him and Sky still checking on his wounds. Wild took the potion and drank it.

Four was the only one to notice that the bushes were shaking so he readied his sword and went to the bush preparing for ambush when he was greeted by Time & a groggy looking Twilight.

“Four, Four it’s us.” Time said as he brought his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat.

Four sighed a breath of relief as he lowered his sword.

The rest of the group looked to where Four was and was shocked and happy to see Time & Twilight all but Hyrule who was still pushing himself trying to heal Wild. Even after what legend had said to him about restng he just sat somewhere else for a while and then moved back next to Wild to cotinue to heal him before Time & Twilight came.

Time was just slightly grinning for it to be noticeable because they were finally back together again but his grin fell into a frown when he saw Wild on the ground with Hyrule. Time observed Wild and saw that he sported new scars that of burn marks, they were still pretty red so he guessed that those were still probably fresh.

Time was impressed with how Twilight hasn’t noticed Wild yet (probably still due to the whole unconscious thing before) because if he did he was definitely sure that his Pup would have ran to his side and interrogating the others about what had happened to him by now. The thought made Time chuckle but after that he made a gesture to the others.

Time pointed his finger to Wild and raised an eyebrow in question referring that the others should explain.

“Care to explain?” Time said.

Before Wild could say anything Wind butted in to save him and answer the question for him.

“Well… we don’t know what really happened but we heard an explosion and when we got here, we found him unconscious with burn marks, bruises and scratches but we’ve already taken care of the scratches and bruising. But even as we keep pouring potions and letting Hyrule heal his burned marks they’re still there and he keeps wincing when something touches it and says that it burns.” Wind piped up..

Time’s frown just grew bigger added with a look of distress. Before Time could say anything else Twilight had apparently saw where he was pointed and ran over to Wild’s side. He began to check Wild all over for any more injuries. Then Time made a decision.

“Since Wild can’t move like this, we’re going to have to camp here for his sake until he’s better.” Time said to the group.

Everyone then started to get out their bedrolls and settle down their belongings.

They don’t know how they managed to forget but with Wild in bad shape right now who would do the cooking.

“Guys, Who’s making dinner then?” Wind asked.

“Oh, I’ll be happy to make dinner while Wild is recovering.” Hyrule said.

“No it’s okay Hyrule you need to rest, you’ve used all your energy on healing Wild.” Legend said.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement and a look of relief that Hyrule wasn’t going to cook tonight before Sky volunteered to make dinner.

“I’ll make dinner then.” Sky said.

Everyone looked at each other giving looks that says maybe Sky cooking won’t be such a bad idea until one of them called him out.

“First of..” Wild coughed to clear his sore throat first then continued to speak. “First of all no, you and Hyrule won’t be cooking because no offense Hyrule but sometimes your soup is inedible and Sky.. I don’t know how but you make malice out of cooking ingredients.” Wild said with determination in his eyes that no one is going to die from inedible food tonight. “Move I’m cooking.”

As the night went on things started to go back to normal besides the fact that the group were still trying to help Wild with things but he just brushed them off and told them to stop babying him and insisted he was fine but no one really listened as they continued on. Time told the others that since Wild said he was fine they would camp here for the night and leave by tomorrow around dawn to Zora's Domain as Wild insisted.

Wild was happy that he had friends.. no, a family like them to return to and that he was happy they’re back together again and up to their weird shenanigans. Though the explosion did leave him terribly injured, he was healed and patched back up, only with new scars on his body.

“Warriors your on first watch!!” Legend shouted excitedly out of the blue.

“What!? Who told you that!?” Warriors replied a bit shocked and annoyed that he had too go on first watch again.

“I asked Time, he said he was fine with it.” Legend pointed to Time who was holding his ocarina then made a large shit eating grin and directed it to Warriors.

Warriors scoffed at this betrayal and look to Time with a “ _How dare you, how could you?”_ look to him.

Time looked up from his ocarina for a second and produces a small grin then continued to whatever he was doing with his ocarina.

Warriors was shocked there that Time… Time would do this to him before Legend broke the silence.

“Well, looks like you just gotta suck it up… captain.” Legend smirked mockingly.

Warriors then glared at Legend giving him the _“I’ll get my revenge”_ look to him then just went to get ready for first watch.

Wild just smirked and let out a small chuckle as he watched the scene before him unfold, then he thought to how much he loves these guys… they really are… _family._


	3. The Journey Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group finally back together and on their feet they set off for Zora's Domain in search for information that might help them with their journey and to visit a dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back with a new chapter ready! A few days ago I went to read chapter 2 over again to fix and add some things to make it better so if you wanna check it out go ahead but there isn’t a lot of changes. As usual sorry if there are any flaws in this chapter and hope you guys enjoy! 😄

It was early in the morning and Legend was finishing up the last watch. Last night when Time & Twilight had stumbled in their little makeshift camp, Legend had proposed to take last watch to see the sun rise.

Every time he would see a sunrise it would remind him of Koholint and Marin. Sometimes he just wished he was back on Koholint with Marin and that if he’d known back then, he would never had woken the wind fish in the first place, but then again he was dragged with 8 other incarnations of himself and _just_ had to go save the world again because that’s how it always is for him.

“Fuck Hylia and all this hero shit!” Legend thought. “Why can’t I just have a break, I mean 6 adventures and now this?!” At this point his thoughts were loud enough to be heard by Hylia, if she even listens to him.

But deep inside Legend knows that what has been done can’t be undone, and besides even though he doesn’t like to admit it he’s grown quite fond of these guys and he hates himself for it because every time he would find someone and grow fond of them they’ll always…. _always_ disappear or… die and in the end he’s always left alone todeal with the aftermath of guilt.

By instinct Legend accidentally kicks the ground in frustration at the goddess Hylia but before he realizes what he did Hyrule and Wind start to shift in their sleep, so Legend instantly freezes up and refrain from moving until they stop shifting.

He waited for a few moments and their beds stop shifting so Legend thought the coast was clear. He let out a relieved sigh because he knows that if any of them were to wake up especially Hyrule he would be done for, because he knows (but doesn’t like to admit) that he has a soft spot for Hyrule and he’s not in the mood to talk about his thoughts right now.

But of course the Goddess was against him, in every way possible, and with that thought Legend started to hear the rustling of blankets come from somewhere behind him.

As soon as he turned around, he saw Hyrule sitting upright on his bedroll his brows slightly furrowed giving a look of concern but at who or what? he thought.

…

Then the pieces clicked, Hyrule was concerned for… _him_. But why would Hyrule be concerned for him if he was fine?

His brain was racing with thoughts on possibilities on why Hyrule might have been worried for him and trying to rack some sort of explanation for the frown Hyrule was currently wearing on his face.

But his thought was interrupted as Hyrule stood up from his bedroll and tip-toed past the sleeping heroes to the log where Legend was sitting. Legend then patted the log beside him in a gesture to invite Hyrule to sit down.

After Hyrule had sat down there was a short period of silence that followed as they watched the sun slowly rise....well until Hyrule broke the silence.

"Hey umm, you okay Legend? Hyrule asked with a whisper.

"Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?" Legend responded.

"It's just that after I heard the stomp...I couldn't really sleep anymore and I heard you mumbling about something and when I looked at you, you just looked troubled and stressed. So I thought I would come by." Hyrule explained to him.

"Oh, well um it's nothing and uhh sorry for waking you up." Legend told him. Hyrule sighed.

"It’s fine really, I was hoping to start early today anyways." Hyrule replied, forming a small grin.

Legend sighed.

Silence then started to fill the conversation as the morning goes on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was up and shining in the bright blue sky. Everyone was either getting dressed or packing up their things for the day ahead.

From the events that had happened yesterday, everyone was still fussing over Wild but every time they would try to help him and ask if he’s okay he would just 

From the events that had happened yesterday, everyone was still fussing over Wild but every time they would try to help him and ask if he’s okay he would just tell them off saying that he was fine and all that but he knew that he wasn’t okay.

The encounter he had with the guardian had left him feeling guilty of what he shouldn’t blame himself for, because even after sleeping for 100 years and forgetting all of his memories, he had never been able to shake of the fear of encounter another guardian, being the very thing that had killed him before being placed in the shrine of resurrection… well not after all he and Zelda had done to defeated the calamity.

He remembers when how he felt when he first saw a guardian after waking up.

 _It had just been a few days since he had woken up from the shrine without his memories. He had met the old man who turned out to be the king of Hyrule later on as he began to be more familiar with Hyrule. The first time he had encountered a guardian was when on one day he went to explore the Eastern Abbey, when he stumbled upon a rusty weird looking mechanical structure. It didn’t seem alive or anything when he saw it, that was until he got closer it began to glow and began to target a laser at him._ _It was then the moment it fired a blast that missed him just barley did he finally move to seek for some sort of wall or thing to hide behind._

_If it weren’t for the situation he was in right now, he would’ve had screamed “Oh Shit!” and run for his life but instead he just did the running part of the “plan”._

The memory was pretty blurry and all but he still remembered it…. unfortunately adding the trauma of his cause of death as well.

Just remembering the memory sends shivers up his spine but come to think of it in a way to have seen it from a different person’s perspective it would have been kinda funny.

Wild chuckled at the thought but then he was quickly brought back to reality when Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was okay.

“Hey, you alright cub?” Twilight asked gently.

“Yeah, m fine. Just remembering something.” Wild replied casually while steering the pot of soup gently.

Twilight started to produce a small frown then nodded.

“a memory?” he asked.

“No, just thinking back to some of my new memories after I woke up.”

Twilight just nodded in understanding and walked away to bag where he continued to pack his things.

The morning then continued on in peaceful silence, just a few short conversations here and there but that was all. With what little time they have, the heroes didn’t really mind the silence because for once it was actually the peaceful type where everyone could just enjoy the peaceful world around them.

After everyone had finished eating breakfast Time made the order to finalize packing up their things.

“Okay, since everyone is done eating go finish packing up then we’re going to start our trek to Zora’s domain.” Time said to the others.

As everyone continued to pack their things Time walked over to Wild.

“Hey Wild, how long is it to Zora’s Domain?” Time asked.

“hmm, it’s about a 2 day trek from here but if we pick up the pace a bit we’ll arrive there by tomorrow at sundown.” Wild replied.

Time nodded at Wild’s answer.

Not long after the group of heroes started their long trek to Zora’s domain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been walking for about 8 hours or so by now and by the looks of it they weren’t even close to Zora’s Domain due to the expansiveness of Wild’s Hyrule compared to the others. The atmosphere in the group was slowly staring to get tense as most of them weren’t use to travelling long distances.

Wild was in the front leading with one hand holding the _sheikah slate w_ ith Twilight a few steps behind him. Wind was on top of Warriors’s back since the poor kid wasn’t use to walking on land in far distances as most of his adventures were spent in vast spaces of water. Hyrule was doing rather okay since he is one of the natural wanderers of the group which includes him and Wild. Four was doing fine but as he was starting to lag behind the group Twilight offered to carry him but he refused and he was okay. Time and Warriors was doing just fine, Time walking in the rear end of the group with Warriors a couple feet in front of him carrying an exhausted and whining Wind. Legend was complaining a lot and becoming more snarky as time went on but he was still keeping pace with the group.

“Just a little further guys we’re almost halfway there.” Wild announced to the group. He was answered with groans and complaints of tired feet and how his Hyrule was too big.

”What the actual fuck Wild!” Legend shouted from somewhere behind him. “How are we only halfway there when we’ve been walking for almost the entire day! Hylia, we haven’t even actually reached halfway!" Legend continued.

Seeing as the argument needed to diffuse soon before anything happens Twilight stepped in front of Wild and shushed Legend.

“Fuck no, don’t you shush me now Twi!” Legend backfired at Twilight.

“Legend come on, fighting and yelling won’t solve anything.” Twilight said with the calmest voice he could do without literally joining in on the argument.

“Why don’t we ask Time if we could camp somewhere and continue to Zora’s Domain tomorrow?” Twilight suggested as he looked to Time for an answer.

After what Time had announced there were a chorus of “yes” and “please do, I’m tired.”

Time sighed as he then announced the plan.

“Okay fine.” Time said.

After what Time had announced there were a chorus of “yes” and “please do, I’m tired.”

With a sigh Time looked to Wild and asked.

“Wild, are there any settlements we could rest in for the night?” Time simply asked.

“Hmm, Well right now we’re in the Windvane Meadow and if I'm not wrong there's a stable right behind the Whistling Hill, which is just up ahead. So yes, there is a place we could settle in for the night but we do have to pick up the pace a bit since the sun's setting quite quickly."

"Okay then, if that’s the case then we'll head to Whistling Hill and then rest for the night there. We’ll continue our trek to Zora’s Domain tomorrow at dawn.” Time announced.

“Wild. Lead the way.” Time said to Wild as he gestured him to lead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was going down quickly and the group still hadn’t reached the stable due to a bokoblin cap that spotted them earlier on forcing them to drop the plan of sneaking past them.

Much to their luck it was just a group of 4 red bokoblins and 2 blue bokoblins nothing that big to worry about, though their progress has been a bit slowed since Wind got hit by an arrow on his right leg while he was dodging another bokoblin’s attack. The others were doing quite well there were no major injuries besides Wind, just cuts, scrapes and bruises.

They had gotten the arrow out of Wind’s leg but he still couldn’t really walk so now he’s on top of Twilight’s back whining about something on how he was fine. Twilight just ignored him and continued to walk.

“We’re almost there guys, the stable is just behind that hill.” Wild said as he pointed to the small hill in front of them.

Not long after, they had finally arrived at the stable, more specifically Riverside Stable.

Wild & Time was talking to the stable owner about the beds they have and paying for it, Sky, Wind, Legend & Warriors were in the animal pens when Legend happens to make a challenge, Twilight was petting the goats while Four and Hyrule were talking to the occupants of the stable.

“So, how much for nine beds?” Wild asked the stable owner.

“Sir Link! It is very nice to see you. Hmm, that would be about 400 Rupees.” The stable owner said.

Wild then placed a gold rupee on the counter as Time added a silver rupee to the counter.

Time could see the sheer happiness in the stable owner’s eyes as he saw the golden and silver rupee on the counter grabbing it and saying a welcome.

“thank you very much. Please enjoy your stay Sir Link.” The stable owner said before he left to check around the stable.

\----------

“I have a bag of a hundred rupees that I’ll give to anyone that are willing to handle the cuccos!” Legend challenged playfully at Sky, Wind & Warriors.

“Nuh uh, No way. I know what you’re getting at.” Wind said as he shook his head disagreeing.

“Are you taking us for fools?” Warriors said with a questioning expression.

“I’ll do it!” Sky said excitedly. “I love these little guys.” He continues as he picked up a cucco from the ground and brought it up for everyone to see. As Sky brought the cucco up to the air Wind, Legend and Warriors instantly took a step back away from Sky.

Sky then walks over to Legend and lifted the cucco in front of Legend’s face. Legend squawked and threw the rupee bag to the floor near Sky and took a couple more steps away from Sky.

“Looks like the so called _hero of legend_ is scared of a cucco” Warriors snarked.

Legend glared at Warriors before Sky decided to go with it and play along as he walks over to Warriors with the cucco.

Warriors brings his hands up begins to gesture crossing arms in a way to get the cucco away from him.

“Why? Are you scared too Warriors?” Sky said jokingly as he giggled.

“Oh look. The captain of the royal guard is scared of a cucco.” Legend taunted.

Legend’s reaction was a glare from Warriors as he continued to shove away Sky’s hands.

“Why you little-“ Warriors said before Twilight interfered to stop them before anything goes out of hand.

“Now now, settle down. Come on Wild's making dinner." Twilight said to Sky, Wind, Warriors and Legend.

While the others started to walk over to where Wild was cooking, Sky placed the cucco back to its pend and grabbed the bag of rupees and pocketed it.

As they arrived to where the others were, Wild greeted them.

“Hey, glad you could make it. Anything interesting happened back there?” Wild asked them with a slight smirk.

As Wild said that Warriors had just remembered what Legend had said before and glared at him.

“heh, ol captain here is scared of a cucco.” Legend smirked. Before Sky pushed both warriors and Legend making them stumble as he appeared between them.

“Not only Warriors, it looks like Legend and Wind are afraid of cuccos as well.” Sky said.

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” Wild asked.

“I’m not afraid of them and so is Twilight.” Sky responded.

“Well , I understand you two won’t be afraid since Twilights a ranch hand and you fly on a bird, but what about everyone else.” Wild said. He looked to the others. “you guys have a fear of cuccos as well, right?”

His response was a nod from everyone except from Sky & Twilight of course.

Sky looked around to see the group as most of them nod besides Twilight.

“Anyways, dinners ready everyone.” Wild said as he began to poured the soup into 9 separate bowls for the others.

The group ate the soup Wild had made while chatting with each other.

Legend & Warriors was bickering about something as usual. Time was talking to Twilight. Sky was talking with Wind about their homes. Hyrule was talking with Four about magic or something. Wild didn’t mind that he was eating alone, instead he took out his slate and went through the photo album. Wild started to get anxious about his old memories until he remembered that the past is the past and what matters now is them.

Wild took one good look at the others having fun bickering and had no doubt that he would do anything for these guys, even if he had to die in the process so that they could live.

The night then went on as everybody went to sleep early because of how exhausted they were.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quicker than usual today but Wild was used to it. He would always be the one to wake up first in the morning except this time Twilight was awake as well.

They went out of the stable at sunrise so that Wild could show Twilight the breathtaking view of the sunrise in his world. Wild dragged Twilight to the top of a hill, somewhere not too far from the stable.

By Hylia Wild wasn’t wrong though the sunrise was breathtaking. The sky was a mix of beautiful glowing orange colors overseeing the land. He hasn’t seen a sun rise like this for a long time.

Wild then proceeded to sit on the ground and patted the grass next to him for Twilight to sit.

Wild’s features started to become more and more stressful as he let out a sigh.

“You okay cub? You’ve been a bit quieter than usual.” Twilight asked.

“Yeah m fine. Just got a few things on my mind that’s all.” Wild replied.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Umm, not right now.” Wild said softly.

And that was that, the end of the conversation. Twilight wants to know what’s going on with his cub but he will know when Wild is ready to tell him.

Not long after they headed back to the stable to find the group fully awake or half awake at this point. Twilight wondered “have we been gone for that long?”Twilight decided not to bother on the conversation they had before and decided to just go along with the agenda for today.

As Wild was preparing their breakfast, Time announced their agenda for today.

“Okay everyone, as soon as we finish breakfast we will quickly pack our things. After that we will start our trek to Zora’s Domain. If Wild is right then we should arrive at Zora’s Domain before sunset.” Time announced.

After the announcement the group either pack their belongings or what doing something while waiting for Wild with breakfast.

Not long after the group had finished breakfast and was now back on the road, their destination: Zora’s Domain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been walking for quite a while now and according to Wild they were at the Lanayru Wetlands.

“Now we’re near Zelo pond in the Lanayru Wetlands. Zora’s Domain isn’t that far ahead.” Wild announced.

The group was starting to get tired and Wild knew it, but they couldn’t rest now, they’re so so close.

“How far is it actually Wild?” Legend asked.

“About a 4-5 hour trek. If we speed up we’ll be there in around 3 and a half hours.” Wild replied.

The group didn’t sound too happy about walking for almost 5 more hours. Wild could tell by the groans that the group made and how some of the smaller members were starting to lag behind.

“At least it isn’t raining, it could be worse.” Twilight said in hope to brighten the mood of the group.

Twilight could see half smiles forming on some of the group’s faces but then they became neutral again way too quickly as they continued to trek.

It was then about 2 more hours after that had happened that the group was really starting to get tired as the atmosphere become tenser.

By then Wind was on top of Wild’s back while Four was on Twilight’s back as the others lagged behind them, the only one doing okay out of the group was Hyrule. Hyrule was fairing quite well with the situation of this trek.

“Wild, how much farther is Zora’s Domain?” Four asked from on top of Twilight’s back.

“Not far, from here it’s about a 40 minute trek.” Wild replied.

Wild could hear the short and quiet noises of slight cheers and “horaay”s as the group became closer and closer to their destination… well before legend spoke out.

“Ughhh, finally we’re actually getting close after all this fucking time of walking.” Legend muttered.

Time shot Legend a short glare of disapproval at his “ _comment”_.

A few minutes later and the two smallest heroes had claimed that they were okay to walk again so that they wouldn’t make the older heroes more tired… and that’s when everything went wrong.

Out of the blue, rain had instantly poured onto them making them all soaking wet. This was the thing about Wild’s world it was unpredictable and would put any unfortunate soul at nature’s mercy.

Just as the group thought this couldn’t get any worse thunder started to appear followed by lightning.

“Shit!” Legend shouted just as a thunder bolt had hit the ground a couple of meters where they were before.

“Run!!” Wild screamed as thunder bolts started to strike locations near them, too near to be safe.

If any hero was to tell you to run… you _run_ , especially when the Hero Of The Wild is the one to tell you, and when he does, you bet your ass that you better run.

…and just like that they were all running, running for their lives to Zora’s Domain.

During the whole way to Zora's Domain the heroes were constantly running and staying clear of things that might attract the lighting.

"Fucking lightning bolts!" Wind shouted as he ran, his annoyance at the lightning seen clear by the tone of his voice.

It wasn’t long till the group stumbled upon the great Zora Bridge. The storm was behind them now, now they were at the front of the bridge panting and staring there in awe.

Wild has never showed them the Zora’s Domain of his world and by the looks of it, it was beautiful. The interior was open, free and glowing, filled with glowing rocks and decorations, the amazing workmanship of the structures could be seen in detail.

Wild quickly collected himself and stood on the bridge in front of everyone and welcoming them.

“Alright everyone, welcome to Zora’s Domain!” Wild said cheerfully, like all his worries washed away and like they weren’t literally running from a thunder storm a couple of moments ago.  
Wild gave them a moment to catch their breath before proceeding to go inside.

“Everyone is okay right?” Wild asked the group.

Everyone nodded so he thought everyone was okay until he saw Warriors.

Wild sighed.

Warriors looked perfectly fine, but if you didn’t pay attention you couldn’t really tell that he was wincing and clutching his left shoulder a lot lately.

“Alright, Warriors what’s up with your shoulder?” Twilight asked as he picked up on what Wild was thinking.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Warriors said as dodged around the question.

“Warriors you’re not fine, I saw you back there clutching your shoulder where your bracer should have been. What happened?” Sky said.

“Fine, I got hit by a small lightning bolt on my shoulder bracer okay.” Warriors finally admitted.

Wild sighed in frustration. “Come on Warriors, The Zora healers here can help patch you up.” Wild said to warriors as he gestured him and the others to follow him inside the domain.

When they were inside Wild was quickly greeted by what looked like Zora guards.

“Master Link! Glad you came to visit!” Bazz said happily before he looked behind Wild to notice the group of strangers behind him.

“Oh, who are these gentleman?” Bazz asked Wild.

“These are my uhh.. relatives. They’ve come to visit with me.” Wild said

“Oh, no wonder you guys look alike. Anyways Prince Sidon at the center if you would like to see him Master Link.”

“Thank you Bazz.” Wild said before leading the others to the center of the domain.

As the group walked to the center of the domain, Wild was constantly greeted by the Zoras.

As the stopped in front of a statue of a Zora in the center of the domain there was this particular Zora that was taller than the other Zoras they seen and was dressed like royalty.

“Link! I’m so glad you could visit.” Sidon said happily.

Sidon sighed then looked to Mipha’s statue.

“You know Link, even though she might not be here I do know that she misses you dearly.” The prince continues to say.

Wild sighed because he knew what Sidon meant by that before changing to sign. “ _Yeah I know.”_ Wild signed as he looked up to Mipha’s statue. “ _anyways I brought the heroes here with me to visit while were here_.” Wild said.

As Wild changed to sign it became harder for the others to decipher what he was talking about though they could tell that he felt some kind of look of despair and regret from his expression.

“Oh that’s wonderful.” Sidon said.

Sky then went on to whisper to Time to ask him a question regarding the Zora and Wild.

“What is a crowned fish?” Sky whispered to Time.

“I don’t know but it probably means that this Zora is the Zora Prince.” Time answered.

“ _Though sorry to bother but one of my friends need help, do you think one of the healers could help him?_ ” Wild said.

“Uhh, yes of course we could help.” Sidon replied a bit hesitant.

The others shared looks of confusion and curiosity about what was happening but they know not to pry especially when Wild changes to sign, because he usually changes when he nervous, anxious or when talking about something personal.

Wild then looked back to the others as he changed back to speaking before being greeted by confused looks.

“Okay, Warriors come with me to the healing room where the Zora healers will help you. You guys could just go to the sleeping room they have since its pretty late, I’ll wait for Warriors and later we’ll join you guys.” Wild said to the group.

The others just nodded and would hopefully get answers to the earlier conversation Wild had with the Prince and what relation he had with the statue of a Zora tomorrow morning.

As the others went to the beds they were provided and drifted off to sleep quite quickly due to how soft the beds were Wild waited as Warriors was patched up by the Zora healers. It didn’t take long until Warrior’s shoulder was wrapped in bandages and they went to bed.

As Wild & Warriors entered the room, everyone was fully asleep and look at peace. It didn’t take long until Warriors was out as well.

Before Wild could fall sleep he could only think of what Sidon had said earlier about Mipha. About how she misses him dearly, but when Sidon had said that Wild had wondered if a Zora like her could ever truly love a hero that had failed in protecting Hyrule and fulfilling his duty and protecting her. He wondered how Mipha was doing now that her spirit was free, though it does sound a bit selfish but he missed how he could feel the presence of the other champions... _especially her._


	4. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the long trek for Zora's Domain now in the past. The heroes go back to business and ask around if anyone knows anything about the shadow, but one of them has thoughts and plans of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I’m back with a new chapter ready, also sorry for a bit of a delay for this chapter. Since chapter 3 was just about the journey and sort of the transition from everything that has happened it was a bit calm, soo I was thinking that this chapter is where more things will happen. Also thank you guys soo much for all the support on this fic!!, (Road to 100 kudos) anyways hope you guys enjoy this new addition. 😄 😄 😄

As always, the early riser among them was Wild, having woken up with the sun.

Wild didn’t have much sleep as everyone would have thought, because of course this particular night he just had to have a nightmare. The nightmare woke him up sometime at night when it was getting near dawn, so he just laid there on the bed waiting till sun up so that he could go somewhere without anyone waking or getting suspicious.

Nonetheless the nightmare was mainly about _her_ … _Mipha._

Throughout the night he was frequently plagued by thoughts, part of memories and all sorts of things that was about his relationship with Mipha. He tried to move away from the topic but his mind just kept on coming to back to it… _to her._

Wild slowly got up from the bed without waking anyone up, grabbed his slate and a dagger just in case and got out of the room.

The domain was still pretty quiet and empty except for some guards on duty and Sidon. Wild wasn’t surprised though, he knew that the prince would sometimes wake up early.

“Morning Sidon.” Wild said as he walked up to Sidon.

“Morning Link!” Sidon cheerfully greeted.

Sidon sighed and asked him a question. “Oh Link, I know that face. What happened? Got something on your mind?”

“Yeah, just some thoughts on… _Mipha_ again.” He said, his mood dimming slightly.

Ugh, he hates it when he looks at a Zora and a human together, because he is reminded of what could have happened be. He hates how he says her name, how he says it like a curse, hates it when he says her name and thinks about her and the possibilities that could have happened if he was a better hero and did his job correctly to protect everyone…including _her._

"Oh…dear sister." Sidon muttered sadly while looking up at the memorial statue of her.

Following Sidon’s gaze, Wild soon found out that he was looking at her…well her statue that is, and he can’t help but feel some guilty and sad. He missed her, and a lot, Sidon does too but they can’t do anything about it now. They can only hope that now she’s free.

Wild didn’t feel like him brooding here would help anyone so he just signed “I’m just going to go.” And then left.

Wild then dawned his Zora armor and swam up the waterfall of Veiled falls to get to the top.

He could never get bored of using the armor’s ability to swim up waterfalls and feel the rush of water around him, it was just like when Mipha was here and how she would swim up the fall so gracefully.

As soon as he got to the top, he pulled out his paraglider and used it to glide down to the ground safely.

Once he was on land he jogged up to the edge of the cliff and sat down, admiring the beautiful view of Zora’s Domain from up here, but his calm and amused demeanor quickly changed as the situation before quickly returned.

He loved the Zora armor and he cherished it, for it was one of the last things that he has from her…before she… _died._ They we’re supposed to have a happy ending after they defeated calamity ganon and Mipha was _planning_ to give the Zora armor to him personally but then the calamity struck and they failed… _he failed_ to defeat Ganon.

Wild sighed.

 _“Just this once.”_ He thought.

Wild then dawned the rest of the Zora armor and looked for a good place to jump off from. Once he found a good place, he readied himself and _jumped._

Just like swimming up of waterfalls he could never get bored of feeling the air rush through him as he dived and the cold penetrating his body when he landed in water, it was a rush that would always make him wake up.

As soon as he landed in the water, Wild started to swim back to the land beneath the Domain, where a ladder was that leads you to the Domain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already past dawn, and by now most of the group was awake or at some state of _awake._

The only ones who seemed to be fully awake was Time & Twilight, the others were still a bit groggy from waking up. Though Time couldn’t really blame them, since the last few days had been tiring for them and that this privilege of rest was a very much needed one for them.

By Time’s call they we’re to have a relaxing day today here at Zora’s Domain, but just in case they also would ask around if anyone knew anything about the shadow or anything weird that’s happening to the monsters.

“Alright, Today we can just relax here at Zora’s Domain, but while you’re at it might as well ask around if anyone knows anything about the shadow that could help us.” Time said.

He was answered with a bunch of “Yes's" from the group.

They were all still in the room organizing themselves and their things. It was all calm until someone finally noticed.

“Hey, where’s Wild?” Hyrule asked the others.

He was answered with a bunch of “I don’t know.”s and “haven’t seen him.”s

Twilight’s face immediately began to scrunch up in worry at the response as his head started to dart around the room to look for his cub. It wasn’t long until his eyes met Time’s gaze.

Time couldn’t help but we worried as well, but knowing Wild he could take care of himself and he would often disappear somewhere and come back.

As he met Time’s gaze, it was the type that said “don’t worry, knowing Wild he’ll be fine.” But that look did nothing to ease his worry because though his cub could take care of himself, he also at times could be reckless and do something stupid.

So with that etched in his mind, Twilight shot Time a determined look.

Time sighed, as he finally gave Twilight a look that said “Fine, go look for him.”

Twilight didn’t hesitate at all as he ran out of the room to look for his cub.

By this time Twilight had been looking all over the domain for Wild, he even asked Prince Sidon, but all he said was that the last time he saw Wild was around at _dawn_.

As the seconds turn to minutes, Twilight began to get more and more worried since he couldn’t find Wild anywhere.

…

Until he was looking below the Domain when he saw Wild climbing up the ladder.

Twilight ran to where the ladder was in the Domain, when he saw Wild standing there dripping wet and wearing what looked like a suit that made him look somewhat like a Zora.

“WILD! Where have you been?!”

“I was out for a while.”

“Why are you soaking wet?”

“Because I was… swimming up a waterfall and diving of a cliff?” Wild said sheepishly

At this point Twilight could literally faint. By the goddess, his cub was going to be the death of him.

“HOW did you swim up a waterfall and WHY did you jump of a damn cliff?!” Twilight questioned.

At his question Wild started to mumble a bit trying to find words of how to explain what happened.

Twilight let out a frustrated groan and placed his hand on Wild’s shoulder.

“Whatever, JUST DON’T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN.” He said sternly.

“Okay.” Wild said, though he knows that he will probably break that promise because he just loved doing it, he loved how it feels like _she_ was there with him.

Twilight knows his cub probably more than the others do, and judging by his “answer” he knows that he would probably do it again nonetheless, but the goddess be damned if he was just going to let him do it without him at least trying to stop Wild from doing it.

“Now let’s get you back and cleaned up.” Twilight said to Wild.

Wild just nodded and followed Twilight back to their room where the others were in.

As they entered the room they we’re greeted with “Hello”s & “Hi”s. Then Time walked up to Twilight.

“So, Let’s hear it. Where’d you find him?” Time asked with that monotonous voice.

“And why does Wild look like a Zora?” someone asked from behind Time.

Twilight sighed. “Wild was for some reason swimming up waterfalls and jumping off a cliff… _again_.

“Oh This? This was armor I got from the Zoras. They allow me to swim up waterfalls and swim faster.” Wild said as he looked at everyone.

Then he met Time’s gaze… and it was the type that made him sink into himself a bit and said that he was soon going to get lectured… _great_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone was up and had breakfast, they were all now finishing packing up their things. Wild was done though, so he decided to go out to chat with Sidon and apologize for walking out on him earlier that day.

It turns out that Sidon was still lingering around the statue. He looked to be deep in thought, when Wild finally walked up to him did he come back to reality.

“Hey Sidon, sorry for walking out on you this morning.” Wild said as his hand found its way to the back of his neck.

“Link!, I am so sorry that you found me in a moment of weakness. Anyways it’s okay my friend, I understand that you need time… we all do.”

“Anyways Link, I must ask you of something.” Sidon continued, his voice sounding more stern.

“Sure, what is it?” Wild answered back always willing to help a friend.

“I am so sorry to ask for you but could you please take care of the lynel that lives on Polymus Mountain, it’s been terrorizing the domain ever since the last blood moon.”

“Umm, yeah sure thing.” Wild said reassuringly.

“Thank you Link! In exchange for you kind gesture, when you come back we shall prepare you and your companions a feast!” Sidon said happily.

“No no, It’s okay Sidon. There is no need for a feast.” Wild said.

“Why Link, I insist. It’s the only thing we can do to thank you for all your help.”

“Okay then.” Wild said, seeing no way of getting Sidon to reconsider.

“I’ll gather my things and maybe a few of my companions then we’ll set out for Polymus.” He continued.

“I wish you the best of luck, my friend.” Sidon said before Wild waved in appreciation before going back to the room.

When he entered the room everyone by now was done packing up their things and were about to get out of the room to explore around the Domain.

“Hey guys, I’ve got some errands to do. It means I’ll be out around till sunset.” Wild announced.

“Just what kind of errands cub?” Twilight asked.

“Umm, you know…stuff.”

“Wild, the last time you went out to do “errands” you came back covered in blood and with 5 new broken bones.” Twilight reminded them.

“It was just that one time!” Wild shouted, trying to defend himself.

“No it wasn’t. Remember that time you fell of a mountain, got stabbed, got third degree bur-“ Twilight continued.

“Okay okay I get the point, I’m reckless.” Wild sighed. “I going to go to Polymus Mountain to take care of a lynel because it was terrorizing some of the Zoras.”

“Wait, you were going to go and take on a lynel by yourself!?” Legend butted in as he heard murmurs of agreement come from the others at his statement.

“Umm…yeah?” Wild said unsure at this point.

Time sighed in frustration. “Go, but at least bring 2 other people with you.” Time said.

“I suggest bringing Twilight and Legend with you since Twilight will make sure you don’t do anything stupid and since Legend has experience dealing with lynels.” Time continued.

Wild huffed but then agreed. “Fine but please stay out of my way, I don’t want you guys to get hurt, knowing what lynels could do.” Wild told Legend & Twilight hoping to minimize the damage of what could happen.

Legend just rolled his eyes and nodded, Twilight nodding after.

“Oh and be back before sunset.” Time said.

Three of them nodded in unison then turned to get their weapons and a few supplies, including health potions, bandages and other things. As soon as they were ready, they left for Polymus Mountain to take care of the lynel.

When they left, the others left their things in the room then went out of the room to explore around Zora's Domain. Gathering supplies and needed equipment, sightseeing, talking to the locals and overall just exploring around the Domain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight, Legend & Wild have finally made it up to Polymus Mountain after a while of trekking and were now currently hiding behind a boulder to plan things out before they jump into action.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Twilight asked Wild and Legend.

Legend said noting and just turned to look at Wild, both Twilight and him expecting an answer from the blue clad hero.

“Huh, What?” Wild said. Clearly still oblivious of what they were talking about and why they were looking at him expectantly.

“The plan. What’s the plan?” Legend said as he raised his tone a bit higher.

“oh…Oh. The plan okay got it.” Wild said finally understanding what they meant.

“Ugh…finally.” Legend muttered under his breath.

“Okay so, Legend you stay here and watch our backs as you shoot arrows at its face, Twilight your with me, I’ll try to keep its attention on me while you get in some hits.”

Twilight and Legend nodded. Legend took out his bow and arrows while Twilight readied his sword.

“It shoots lightning arrows and they’re fast so run. Also when I say “ _run”_ you guys have to at all costs get as far as you can from the lynel becaus-“ Wild was just telling them its attacks and what to do when the lynel spotted them and roared.

The lynel let out a blood thirsty scream as it began charging at the boulder they we’re hiding behind.

“Shit! It spotted us! Twilight your with me come on!” Wild yelled. “And remember the plan!”

“The Plan?! It was barely even a plan!” Legend yelled back as he was thinking of what Wild had wanted to tell them about getting away from the lynel, but from what?

Wild ran on it’s right side as Twilight ran on the beast’s left side, disabling much movement to give Wild enough time to deliver a strike on it’s side. The wound now spilling with blood… _black blood._

“It’s infected!” Twilight shouted.

“Legend now!” Wild screamed.

As quickly as the signal was given Legend aimed his arrow at the lynel’s head while it was still recovering from Wild’s attack…and shot.

The arrow hit its target dead on as the lynel stumbled a bit, becoming stunned from the arrow.

Without any regards for his well being. As quickly as he could, Wild took out a giant glowing axe from his sheikah slate and jumped on the lynel’s back. The lynel was not happy that Wild was on top of it as it started to try bucking Wild off of its back and the entire time Wild was on its back he was swinging the giant axe about twice his size and getting in strikes.

After a while the lynel finally manages to buck Wild off and with that it let out a loud roar that shook the winds.

With not a single clue as to why they were all running away from the lynel.

“Now guys! Run!” Wild shouted at them.

When Wild said that they were far enough they we’re all gasping for air from the sudden rush.

“Wh…” Legend took in a deep breath. “What was that for?”

Before Wild could answer him, a dome of fire exploded around the lynel, just barley singeing them. And now Twilight and Legend finally understood what Wild meant.

When they finally thought it was over, thinking that it burned to death… out of the flames and smoke the lynel came running at them, bow in hand as it starts to shoot shock arrows at them.

“Don’t get hit with it’s shock arrows! They’re super fast, so stay out of range!” Wild shouted.

“Yeah, I can see that and it’s pretty clear we don’t want to get hit!” Legend retorted as he began running.

And just like that they were running again…ugh this was getting old.

Everything was going…well? Until all of a sudden Legend tripped on a rock.

“Fuck!” Legend shouted.

“Legend!” Twilight shouted.

“Twilight go, I’ll get Legend.” Wild said to Twilight as he glanced behind them to still see the lynel running at them…no not them….but Legend with its ghastly weapon of a sword out.

Wild ran as fast as he could to Legend. He could hear Twilight in the distance taunting the lynel to shift its focus to himself and not Legend, but lynels were the exception of tactical monsters that roamed his Hyrule. It didn’t fall for their tricks and instead it just kept on rushing towards Legend, sword in its hand ready to deliver a final blow.

“Legend move!” Wild shouted.

Legend wanted to move, he wanted to get out of the way but as soon as he stood up all of his muscles locked in place. He was stuck! He can’t move, Why can’t he move? Why can’t he move!?

 _“Why isn’t Legend moving!?”_ Wild thought.

Wild groaned in frustration, now’s not the time to think about it he just has to.

He has to make it. There isn’t much time left. He has to, He has to make it before Legend… _dies_. Legend’s life is on his hands, he can’t fail him. He…he can’t lose anyone else.

With Legend’s life now in Wild’s hands, and with time not on their side…there was only one option left. Wild knows this…and he won’t hesitate to do it.

There’s only going to be one of them who’s going to survive and Wild knows exactly who that is.

He knows exactly what the consequences are for doing this but right now he doesn’t give a damn thought because… he can’t lose anyone else, and he’s going to make sure of it as long as he’s around and if that means putting his life on the line for them… then so be it.

Wild knows that he won’t come back from this…but he pushes those thoughts down as continues to run towards Legend.

…

In a blink of an eye Wild pushed Legend out of the way and he felt okay, he wasn’t going to die just yet. Until a second later Wild felt fiery pain all over his chest and back as he collapsed.

“Wild!” Legend shouted.

“Fuck you!” Legend screamed, tremendous anger radiating off him. “Fuck that stupid little shit of a rock and fuck your giant ass sword!”

There it was. It turns out that Twilight had went back to get the others…but it looks like they were… too late.

They were there. They saw it.

They had just arrived at Polymus Mountain when they were greeted by Legend’s cursing.

 _He’d have to talk to him about it later._ Time thought.

It didn’t make sense at first, until they saw Wild in Legend’s arms and he dropped that thought instantly as worry and anger started to set in.

Wild’s body was limp and covered in blood, so much so that from that far of a distance they could notice it instantly.

Time, Warriors, Four and Wind all charged at the beast with their swords out. They went in with battle cries as Wind screamed profanity over profanity, but none of them could care at this point because that monster had stabbed their friend and none of them were going to stand by it.

While they were at it Sky, Twilight and Hyrule rushed over to where Wild and Legend was. The others running at the lynel shifting its focus to them gave them time.

“Wild!” Twilight shouted.

“Legend, what happened?!” Sky asked.

Legend teared up.

Honestly they were at a loss of what to do. They’d never seen Legend cry before.

“Legend breath” Hyrule said.

As Hyrule calmed Legend down, Twilight and Sky were currently staring at their friends who has a gaping hole in his chest.

“Shit.” Sky swore as he looked at the gaping hole in Wild’s stomach.

“Wild! Wild! Oh, please wake up cub.” Twilight pleaded.

“Legend please, tell us what happened so we can help Wild.” Hyrule soothed.

“…Wild…took a…blow for…me” Legend made out.

“Okay, now come on Wild needs our help.” Hyrule invited.

As Hyrule and Legend came back to look over Wild, for a second Hyrule paused on his tracks as he looked down at Wild’s limp form. The only thing you could see that told them he was still alive was the way how his chest rises and falls irregularly.

Hyrule continued to walk over, he crouched down and placed his hands over the stab wound and began to heal as much as he could.

“Fairies…Does anyone have fairies!?” Sky asked.

Sky looked to the others but he was met with nods of shame.

Sky groaned in frustration… until he remembered that he has a potion.

Without hesitation, Sky took out a potion from his pouch and slowly poured the contents of the bottle down Wild’s throat as Twilight held his head, careful not to make him choke on it.

When the bottle was about half empty Wild began to stir, and when he was half awake he choked on the potion and bent the other way as he coughed out blood…and a lot of it.

They don’t have much time left, Wild was losing blood and fast if they don’t do something Wild will… _die_.

It wasn’t long after, that the others went to join them after killing the lynel.

When they came, Wind was sporting a sprained ankle, Warriors had a broken arm, Time had a cut on his side and Four was out.

Even with all of their injuries they refused to receive any help from the others as they said they were fine and they had to help Wild first.

“Time, you sure your okay?” Twilight asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine pup. How is he?” Time said.

Twilight sighed. “Not great. He’s losing blood fast and we can’t really do anything to help. He chokes on the potions, we don’t have any fairies, he’s losing blood fast and even Hyrule can’t heal him that much, Hyrule has passed out at least 2 times and he still doesn’t look any better...”

As Twilight lists everything that was wrong with Wild, Time’s face turned into one of worry and frustration.

Before Twilight could utter the last sentence he begins to break.

“Time, I’m afraid…I don’t want to lose him…” Twilight stutters.

“Yeah me too pup, me too…” Time soothes.

But their little moment was interrupted by the sound of Wild coughing.

He was coughing up blood again…and it was way more than before.

Twilight didn’t care anymore, he pushed back those feelings and said that Wild would be fine…He _will_ be fine as he kneeled down and placed Wild head on his lap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, Wild couldn’t see anything and he doesn’t know where he is.

The last thing he remembers was…oh…he remembers getting stabbed by the lynel’s sword and he remembers blacking out, but after that he doesn’t remember what else happened.

_Was he dead?_

_Is this the afterlife?_

His thoughts were interrupted when large blotches of light came into his vision.

He could feel pain all over his body, he could hear people screaming but doesn’t know who it was.

Until finally his eyes worked for a short while and his vision was greeted with…Twilight… _crying?_

He wanted to stay here with the others but the brength light that clouded his vison was soo comforting and he was tired.

“No…cub…please…don’t…leave…me” Was the last thing Wild heard from Twilight before he said something that would actually be his final words before he left the world.

“I'm…sorry… _Mipha…”_ was the last thing Wild said to them before the world turned dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunset and raining. Everything was eerily quiet but loud at the same time.

They could hear Twilight’s pleading, Wind’s sobbing, Four’s pacing, Sky’s confused expression, Hyrule’s comforting words and Legend’s muffled sobs.

“No, cub please…don’t leave me.” Twilight said.

Wild opened his eyes just a fraction but it was open.

_Was this it? Was Wild alive?_

But that hope was lost as Wild said his last words.

“I…I’m sorry… _Mipha_ …” and left the world as his eyes clouded, his chest stays still and his pulse is nowhere to be found.

Wild was gone…and none of them knew what to do.

“Wild! Please come back! Please…” Twilight didn’t care that everyone saw him, he just wanted Wild to come back.

That was the sentence that everyone needed to know that Wild was gone.

Even after there were absolutely no signs of Wild being alive Twilight pleaded…pleaded for him to come back.

No one dared to go any closer to the two, no one had the heart to stop him, they were all still in denial.

Until suddenly green flames started to circle around Wild’s lifeless corpse.

The flames startled Twilight and made him back up a bit.

Out of the flames emerged a beautiful Zora girl…and instantly the name _Mipha_ entered everyone’s minds.

The Zora walked around Wild, observing the lifeless body, then she bent down and placed a gentle hand on top of Wild’s chest as she said.

“ _It was my pleasure.”_ Then disappeared into thin air.


	5. The Memories That Haunt Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mipha's grace Wild was revived and healed, but not all scars can be healed easily. Especially those of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! How was chapter 4? Anyways chapter 5 is finally done and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Enjoyyy

As Wild blinked as what he thought would be his last blinks before he went into the afterlife he saw green flames start to appear around him.

Not long after the flames Mipha appeared. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be.

She caressed his jaw and placed her hand gently on his chest for a moment before saying “ _It was my pleasure.”_ and disappeared into the air.

Wild jolted upright and gasped, his mind still clouded with his thoughts.

 _Why is Mipha still here?! I’m supposed to be DEAD. Is Mipha not free?_ He thought.

He was still rather shocked to be alive, because ever since he defeated calamity ganon with Zelda, the champions spirits were free and had left…but if that was the case then why was Mipha still here?

Hi thoughts we’re interrupted as he heard people talk around him. His eyes darted around him to see 8 blurry figures holding what looked like weapons.

His hand patted the ground around him in search for his sword, until he felt a cold metal hilt and grabbed it.

He raised the sword in front of him in a defensive stance as he tried to stand up while having his vision still blurry.

It took a while but after he managed to stand up without falling, not long after he regained his vision. Instead of seeing 8 human like figures he saw 8 _guardians._

He was surrounded by 8 guardians. 8 killing machines that took everything from him… _his friends_ … _his_ _life...Zelda…the lives of innocent people…the champions…and Mipha._

He tried his best to stay strong and not break…he couldn’t afford to break right now, his life was at stake…and he had to do it…do it for them…for _her._

He hated how much those machines affected him, he hated hearing the sound of their mechanical legs moving and their gears whirring, he hated how every time he saw one he would always remember the memory of his death…but most of all…he hated how much a single machine can cause him soo much pain.

As the first guardian slowly approached him he raised the Master Sword high up and went for its leg, but at the last moment it dodged the attack just barely. He didn’t give it time to recover as he sent down another slash at one of its legs and this time it didn’t _miss…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wild had just died then was revived by Mipha’s ghostly specter.

“WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT!!” Legend shouted.

“Legend Language” Time said sternly.

“But Wild just fucking DIED!” Legend shouted. “And there’s… whatever that thing is around him!”

“…” Silence rang amongst them.

The silence was cut short as a gasp tore through the air.

Everyone’s heads shot back to look at where Wild’s corpse was supposed to be…but instead in its place it was _Wild_ … _alive and breathing_.

“Wild?...” Wind said unsure as he slowly walked towards Wild.

“Wind careful!” Warriors said as he attempted to grab the boy’s hand and drag him farther away from that thing of what is Wild. “We still don’t know what that thing is.” But the boy just shaked his hand off and continued to call Wild in hope of a response.

“Wild?...” He tried again but still… no response.

As Wind reached out his hand in an attempt to place it on his shoulder…Wild reacted…but not in a good way.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. In front of him was Wild standing up with his sword in his hand where he was just a moment ago.

Then there clangs of metal, running and shouting…a lot of shouting.

“Wild! What are you doing!?”

Wild then raised his sword again and slashed at him. He tried to get away but he was too slow and now because he was too slow he was sporting a rather long and deep cut, all the way from his knee to his ankles.

Wind winced when the metal scraped off his skin, tearing into his flesh as trickles of crimson slowly came out of the wound.

“Wind!” Warriors shouted as he grabbed Wind’s arms and gently as he could carried him away to somewhere away from Wild.

Wild didn’t say anything instead his focus turns on defending himself.

“Wild! Snap out of it!” Twilight shouted.

Twilight was happy to see Wild alive…but then he started to attack Wind. He thought that something was wrong but then when he saw Wild’s eyes…they were filled to the brim with fear, anger and familiarity…but it wasn’t good the good type.

“Wild! Wild!” They shouted.

After a while of screaming it was a lost cause.

Twilight went behind Wild and grabbed his arms, holding them firm on his back and making him drop his sword. Wild really didn’t like being held like this, Wild was struggling soo much using a force that Twilight has never seen him use making even him struggle more with holding him firm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_He was fine he was fine…right?_

He had to do something and quick the guardians were closing in on him after he took out of a guardian’s leg…and the others did not look happy at all. To be honest he was actually surprised that the guardians reacted to one of their own getting hurt.

He started to back up a bit, changing into a defensive stance…but it was no use, without his shield he can’t parry the beams.

He was doing fine…well he _thought_ he was doing fine until all of a sudden something grabbed his arms from behind him and didn’t let go, if anything their grip just tightened forcing him to drop his sword.

He was in a position where he couldn’t really move so he couldn’t turn his head to see his assailant…but soon his concern was not at knowing his assailant…but it was the tiny red dot that settled on his chest as he got surrounded by guardians.

…

Then the realization hit him like lightning.

They had him held firm by something, surrounded by guardians and had one of them target their laser at him.

This were not any normal guardians…

These were _corrupted and infected_ guardians…They were planning on killing him!

He started to panic, struggling and moving as much as he can to be released from their hold and run.

but no matter how hard he struggles the hands **don’t** … **let** … ** _GO_**.

He thought things couldn’t get worse…but they did, soo much more.

Before he was in an open field… but now he was in front of the ruins of Hyrule castle, blood everywhere, corpses of monsters and guardians…and there now in front of him lay the bodies of…Daruk…Urbosa…Revali…and Mipha, with their respective blights hovering above their corpses…looking at them with satisfaction.

Rage started to boil under his skin as the demons that he tried soo hard to contain, start to surface.

…

He tried to contain himself but it all became too much when waterblight ganon stabbed Mipha’s already dead corpse with its energy spear, taking pleasure in seeing the body stay still. Continuing further by grabbing the Lightscale Trident and shattering it, the pieces clattering to the ground as well as memories and worth. 

After that he practically lost it.

Every single ounce of control in his body faded as rage…pure rage set it.

With immense strength he had never felt before he ripped his arms away from the hold and picked up his sword. He glared at waterblight, the only thing he felt was rage and anger.

Waterblight didn’t even flinch, instead it made what he figured was a sinister smile, as it readied itself. Waterblight hovered there with one of its arms out in front of it, taunting him to come closer.

He did not care at that point anymore and went for it.

He felt time slow down around him as dashed from his current position straight to Waterblight, with his sword in hand and a clear mission.

 _This was it._ He thought, as he brought his sword in for a thrust aimed for the blight’s torso.

But at the final moment the blight shifted and dodged his attack, and with no balance he fell…face forward into the mud as something touched his shoulders. But he couldn’t even flinch to care as he was stuck in thought.

He started to hear the voice again.

 _“Look at you…What type of hero are you?...To let all your friends die…and still not be able to avenge them after all these years…Haven’t they waited long enough?...They must be tired already for waiting for you to help them._ ” The voice said, bite clear in its tone.

 _“Are you even a hero?”_ It continued.

“I…I am…right?” He said unsure.

“ _Then tell me, little hero…what have you done to prove yourself as a hero?...”_

 _“_ I…I helped save Hyrule and…and defeat Ganon.”

“ _Did you save it before…or after you failed and let Hyrule be destroyed by Ganon?”_ The voice said, bringing out the topic he hated most… _his failure._

He can feel it just grinning, knowing that it’s got him beat and was right all along…he is a failure…he’s no hero…and every time people would tell him that he was a hero and all that…he actually believed it sometimes… but he knows deep inside that they were just lying to him to make him feel better.

“…” He didn’t say anything.

“ _I thought so.”_ The voice said before disappearing again into the back of his mind.

 _Then he was hit with too many sounds…they were too loud…he just wants it all to stop…it hurts…_ He thinks as he closes in on himself and brings his hands up to his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Wild! We’re trying to help you!” Twilight shouted as Wild struggled in his hold, trying to pry free.

“Fuck…” Twilight cursed under his breath. “When has he ever been this strong?!” He exclaimed.

Wild tugged and tugged at Twilight’s arms pushing it away from him before finally with a last effort to be free he used all the strength he had in him left and pried Twilight’s hands off of him with a cry.

“Shit!” Twilight shouted as he lost his grip on Wild. “He’s loose! And he’s got his sword!”

Twilight turned to see Wild in between him and Time. Wild was glaring at Time, Twilight saw Wild’s grip on his sword tighten. The expression on Wild’s face was one that he had never seen before…it was raw, pure rage and anger that was present on his face.

…

It was quiet. Wild was standing there glaring at Time, Time was slightly confused but with a ready stance just in case he had to run, Twilight was behind him nearby and the others were all around the two. They stood there ready to catch Wild if he decides to attack again.

...

“Time! Look out!” Warriors shouted, breaking the silence.

Wild dashed closer to Time as he attempted to do a front thrust to Time’s torso, but missed just by an inch as Time dodged it.

Wild fell to the ground from the speed. He was on his knees in the mud.

His entire demeanor changed. At first it was all tense, stiff and filled with anger but now he was curling in on himself and looked like he was in pain.

Twilight felt the urge to just run over to Wild and tell him that everything was okay but then his instincts told him to stay back and be prepared for another attack.

He felt like the world had stopped moving when he began to hear small _whimpers_ coming from Wild and after that he threw away all of his worries and went over to Wild. There was no way in the world that he would let his cub suffer alone like that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_It hurts, everything hurts…it’s still all too loud. He just wants it all to stop. He just wants to see Mipha again…alive and happy._ _He just wants everything to be like how it was when they were little, when he would visit Mipha in the domain almost every day._

A sob wracked him. He was crying, he was letting go all of the things that plagued him and _made_ him remember _her,_ the things that _made_ him remember of how much he failed _her_.

...

 _“…ild...”_ Wait did he hear something? No he must he hearing things.

 _“…wild…”_ at this point he didn’t really bother anymore as it would make him think of hearing here sweet and gentle voice again.

 _“_ Wild!” and after that something was on his shoulder. He flinched and tried to shake it off but he didn’t have any energy left.

“Oh cub…it’s okay I’m here…we’re here, your safe.” Twilight tried to sooth Wild.

“Twilight! Be careful we don’t know if he’ll attack again!” Someone said from behind him. Twilight ignored them and focused on soothing Wild.

“Cub?...” No response.

“Wild?...” Still no response.

Wild was still in this _nightmare_. He didn’t know how to get away, he didn’t know how to save everyone…how to save _her…_

“…Link?...” Someone said.

Wild flinched when he heard that name. People would always refer to him as _Sir Link, Hero_ or have a nickname of their own for him…the exception being… _Mipha._ Ever since he pulled that damn sword from its pedestal _she_ would be the only one in all of Hyrule who would call him his name.

“Link?” Twilight tried again.

Another flinch was all they got from Wild.

“...Wild?...” Twilight tried one more time. Desperate for some sort of reaction from Wild besides a flinch.

Wild blinked his eyes a couple of times before the world around him changed.

From a world covered in darkness, blood, _malice_ and deaths it became a world covered in green and clear skies.

Wild looked around himself and instead of being surrounded by his dead friends and guardians he was surrounded by 8 people....no 8 _heroes_ , that have become family to him.

He flinched and weakly turned his head to look beside himself when something was on his shoulder to find Twilight looking at him.

His face was all puffy and red, but worry etched his features.

“...T...Twi?...” Wild stuttered.

“Oh thank Hylia.” Twilight said as he pulled Wild into an embrace.

“...T...Twi...I...I’m s...sorry” Wild said. The tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall.

“For what cub?” Twilight asked with the softest voice Wild has ever heard him with.

“F...for failing. I...I’m not a h...hero like you guys...b..because I...I failed to s...save Hyrule and Z..Zelda.” Wild stuttered out.

“Oh. No cub you didn’t fail, you’re a hero just like us. How could you even think of not being a hero after what you’ve do-“

“Great everything is back to normal. Now do you mind to explain what the fuck just happened?” Legend said cutting off Twilight.

“W...what?” Wild asked, confused.

“Explain what the fuck just happ-“ Legend said but before he could finish Time cut him off.

“Now, now. We can ask him questions tomorrow. We should all get some rest now.” Time sighed. “It’s been a long day...”

Time then turned to face Wild and signed to him. “ _Lead the way.”_

Wild nodded in reply, wiping tears away from his face with his sleeve.

He started to walk back down the path they used to get up the mountain to get back to the domain, and get some rest for the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After the events of yesterday, all the heroes could say that they weren’t just physically drained and exhausted but they were also mentally exhausted. The cause for that were the many events that happened in the span of a night.

Last night they had all arrived at the domain at around after midnight. By Time himself since they were at the domain there was no need for watch. All of them was practically half asleep during dinner and basically limping to their beds…

All except Wild that is…

Even after the events of yesterday he still was the last to sleep, being the one who slept hours after midnight.

Wild clutched Mipha’s diary to his chest after reading through some of her entries. He was exhausted and tired but the first thing he did after waking up from being unconscious after his whole “experience” thing was think about _her._ He doesn’t think that he could ever forget her. Sometimes he just wants to forget about her, but he knows that he could never.

Tears started to fall from his face as he clutched the diary closer to his chest and curled in on himself, bringing his legs up on the bed and placing them close to his chest.

“Mipha…if you could hear me…I’m sorry for everything…” Wild said, his voice nothing but a whisper.

So he sat there, silently crying about the love of his life that he could never truly remember, until he cried himself to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The morning was busy and quite quieter than usual, after the conversation they had with Wild earlier during the day. The group were now currently going around doing their own things and getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Earlier on that they Wind’s leg had been treated and that Wild was filled in with what happened. Wild apologized to them all repeatedly, no matter what they said to make him feel better it was as if those words phased through him. They also asked him questions but he just dodged them, not wanting them to know just how big of a failure he really is.

But that was a few hours ago.

Now Wild was out, Time was using his armor, Legend was organizing his stuff while Hyrule was talking to him, Sky was still sleeping, Wind was chatting with Four, Warriors was sparring quite early today with Twilight.

“Hey Sidon.” Wild said.

“Link! How did it go?” Sidon asked. “Did everything go well?”

“Yes Sidon. I took care of the lynel, now it won’t bother your people at least until the next blood moon.” Wild replied, trying to make his best “ _I didn’t die this time”_ face.

“Hmm. Link? Did you…per say…die again this time?” Sidon asked.

“Well…sort of? But it’s fine it was just a stab wound, and now I’m back so it’s nothing to worry about.” Wild said, pushing around the topic and concern from Sidon.

Sidon sighed. “Link, you should really take care of yourself more.”

“I know, but Mipha gave me her powers to help me when in battle and the situation this time was either to lose my friend’s life or mine.” Wild defended himself, raising his tone a bit.

“My sister gave you her power because she cared for you and wanted to keep you safe. She would not like to see you, always putting yourself in harm’s way.”

Sidon sighed.

“Just please try to be more careful, Link.”

“Okay. I’ll try.” Wild said, knowing that this was going to be another promise he was going to break.

“Anyways, to thank you Link. We shall prepare you and your friends a feast tonight!” Sidon announced, returning to his calm and happy demeanor.

“Sidon, a feast is not necces-“ Wild tried to change Sidon’s mind and tell him that a feast was not needed but then Sidon cut him off.

“No! Why I insist Link.” Sidon said, ending the conversation there.

“Okay then. I should be heading back now.” Wild then waved Sidon goodbye and headed back into the room.

...

When Wild entered the room it was quite a …” _fascinating”_ sight to behold.

Somehow from the peaceful and quiet atmosphere they were in it somehow turned well…” _interesting”._

Legend & Warriors were laughing their ass off at something, until their laughter was followed by complaints.

While everyone was spread across the room doing their own thing, but he knew that they were just as eager as him to watch the situation unfold. Sky was there sitting between them on standby waiting for the signal if anything was to go too far.

“LEGEND ,WARRIORS, I SWEAR TO HYLIA, THAT IF YOU PUT ME IN THE DAMN TRASHCAN _AGAIN_ I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!” Four shouted, but Legend and Warriors just laughed even harder.

“We can’t help it. It’s just so funny to see you like that.” Warriors teased.

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!” Four shouted. “IS THIS REFFERING TO MY HEIGHT?!”

“Maybee…” Legend snickered. Four’s eyes turned a stronger blue as he moved around in the surprisingly big trashcan trying to get out.

Warriors and Legend took a step back to see if Four can really get out, finding this amusing.

Wild couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“UHHH. WHY IS THIS DAMN TRASHCAN SOO TALL!?” Four yelled in frustration. “AND WHY WOULD ANYONE EVEN MAKE IT THIS FUCKING BIG!”

It took a while before Four could get out but the first thing he did after he got out, was apparently to walk over to Warriors & Legend.

...

“Ugh. You guys are really SHIT. You know that?” Blue said as he took control of Four’s body the entire time being teased by Legend & Warriors.

 _“Calm down Blue. You’ve had your say in this already.”_ Green said.

 _“I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN THOSE IDIOTS STOP TEASING US!”_ Blue retorted.

“ _Fighting won’t do anything Blue.”_ Vio said.

 _“Oh yeah? Watch me!”_ Blue thought.

Four stomped angrily as Blue took over and walked over to Warriors.

 _“Blue stop. We know what you’re planning to do.”_ Green said.

“ _It’s illogical to think fighting will resolve all your problems”_ Vio butted in.

 _“P..please don’t fight blue.”_ Pleaded Red.

Four (Blue) grunted as he made his decision.

“HEY, SHIT HEAD! Heads up.” Four said to Warriors.

When Warriors moved his head to look at Four, he was punched in the face. Making him loose his footing and stumble.

“Four! What are you doing?!” the others shouted, shocked.

“ _Blue Stop! What are you doing?!”_ Red, Vio and green said.

“ _Now I’m done.”_ Blue thought, finally satisfied.

“ _You’re such an idiot Blue! Why do you even always resort to anger and fighting?!”_ Vio shouted.

“ _Yeah well, at least I didn’t kill Shadow!” Blue shouted._

_Vio made out a gasp._

_“Blue! You know he’s still sensitive about that and he didn’t mean to!” Green defended Vio._

_Vio made out a gasp._

_“Blue! You know he’s still sensitive about that and that he didn’t mean it!” Green defended Vio._

Vio was shocked, but he had to admit Blue wasn’t wrong.

 _“Ugh, Whatever.”_ Blue replied.

Green made a grunt and pushed the thought aside.

Green sighed. _“What are we supposed to do now? Blue just punched Warriors. The others are going to want an explanation and that’s not even including the possibility of us getting a lecture from Time.”_

“ _Ughhhhh. If that old man gives us a lecture, I don’t want to be the one who controls Four when he lectures us.”_ Blue groaned.

 _“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you punched Warriors.”_ Green said, nonchalantly.

“Warriors! Are you okay?!” The others said.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Warriors shooed the others away from him.

Looking at Warriors Blue could feel himself lose control over the body as Red came closer to the surface. He tried to stay in control but it was too late. Seeing someone who was like family to him hurt would of course bring Red up.

While everyone was still fretting over Warriors no matter how much the captain told them off, Time gave him a disappointed look. Red gulped, wishing he was somewhere else.

Time then walked up to him. Whenever Time was mad or disappointed no matter how tall you were, it didn’t matter anymore, because he would look intimidating and way taller than usual.

“Four, why did you punch Warriors?”’ Time asked sternly.

“…” Red really didn’t want to be in control right now.

“ _Guys, can someone please switch with meeee. I don’t wanna talk to Timee.”_ Red whined.

Blue chuckled. “ _Good luck with the old man. He doesn’t look very happy.”_ He teased.

“ _Yourrr not helping Blueee.”_ Red complied.

“ _This was your fault in the first place Blue! Why does Red have to make up for it?”_ Vio butted in.

“Four.” Time said.

Four gulped. “I..it..was…an ac..accident.” Red just said whatever was on his mind. He felt like he was going to cry, but he won’t.

Time didn’t say anything, but instead gave him a stern look and left.

Four let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding but he felt like he could finally breath again.

After the others finally _deemed_ Warriors okay, Wild spoke up.

“Hey guys, Sidon would like us to join him for a feast later tonight, in thanks for defeating the lynel.”

The others cheered on.

“So try and wear at least formal attire.” Wild said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

That same night the heroes dressed in the most formal attire that they had on them.

Wild used the Zora armor, and the others practically used similar things but they cleaned themselves.

The dinner went well, Sidon greeted them at the memorial and even King Dorephan was there. They talked about their own adventures and Sidon was talking about the times Wild would do something stupid. They all had _fun._

After the dinner they went to their room and did their own things but not long after, they were all sound asleep.

Though Wild couldn’t get a full good night’s sleep like the others he at least got a few hours of peaceful rest. No nightmares, no haunts, no memories.

...

He was fine. He can make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did Wild know that what’s to happen next, will truly remind him of how things were…back then.


	6. Forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking with Twilight on one night. Wild relives another memory of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone soo how was chapter 5??? I’m sorry if I started the chapter a bit dark and stuff, also did you guys like the comic relief that is Legend, Warriors & Four? Tell me in the comments. I would also like to apologize for the long wait, my schedule has been full with school and there had been a lot of tests lately. Anyways hope u guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> OMG Thank youuu everyone for your support!!!! Thank you for 100 kudos and 2000 hits, I wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for you guyssss. Thank you so much and ILY guys.

Wild gasped awake. Jolting upright and looking at his surroundings.

 _He wasn’t Link, he was Wild. Link died 100 years ago._ He thought as his breathing has yet to slow down.

 _Breathe._ He told himself.

Wild looked around at everyone’s sleeping forms. _At least no one woke up._

Wild sighed.

Another _night_ , another _nightmare_. _As always…_ He thought as he settled down.

Another sigh.

Wild knew that he wasn’t going to be asleep again tonight so he decided to maybe just go out. Maybe to Polymus Mountain now that the lynel isn’t there anymore. The others don’t need to know, he’ll come back before the others wake up anyways.

As quietly as he could Wild got up from his bed, getting the sheikah slate and slowly and quietly creeped out the room, stopping when the door made a slight creak. He looked behind to see if anyone woke up from the noise but surprisingly for the “ _hero’s sense_ ” that you develop during your adventure, none of them woke up.

Wild let out a breath and continued to walk quietly through the quiet Domain, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the night.

In no time he reached mount Polymus. Wild chose to sit right on the edge of the cliff, the sight of the domain and landscape below him was breathtaking.

Though he lost his memories of everything before the shrine of resurrection, in times like this where he needed to be alone, he would always go here or anywhere high up he could reach. Wild can’t help but feel something special about being in high places where you can see things down below your feet, but there’s just something so familiar about being on the cliffside of Polymus tugging at his heart, but he can’t place it.

_Could it maybe be another memory?_

Wild shook the thought away, debating the reality of getting another memory of his past.

_No…It couldn’t be another one right? Haven’t I already found them all?_

Silence filled the air as it did before but this time it was a bit unnerving.

As Wild was busy debating the thought of getting a new memory, he didn’t notice or hear anything or _anyone near_ him, as his thoughts filled his mind.

Until he noticed that something touched his shoulder did he react, standing up quickly and bringing out his pocket knife to the stranger’s neck in a few swift moves.

\------

It was midnight and Twilight was following Wild, to where he doesn’t know, but he does know that he isn’t going to let the cub go anywhere alone after the events of the last few days. Though Wild has been acting fairly normal for someone who has just died and was revived, he knew something was wrong, the others too.

Though none of them pointed out or mention the events of the past few days, they had a LOT of questions for Wild but they chose to ask them later because then wasn’t the right time.

Twilight questioned why Wild choose to go up back to the mountain where he… _died_ , but he still kept quiet.

Wild stopped and sat down on the edge of the cliff.

Twilight saw this as an opportunity to maybe walk up to him, so he walked over to Wild and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t think much of it at first but boy was he wrong.

Wild didn’t just react, he flinched soo hard that it kind of Twilight hurt Twilight because it hurt him that his cub flinched away from his touch.

But what he did next was unexpected.

The next thing he knew, he was on the receiving end of Wild’s pocket knife. Out of pure instinct Twilight’s hand found its way to the hilt of his sword and it kind of hurt him, having the thought that his instincts made him take out his sword.

Once he realized his hand was on the hilt of his sword he immediately moved his hand off the hilt to not make the situation more complicated.

It may be hard to notice but Wild was kind of shaking.

“Wild…It’s okay, it’s just me” Twilight soothed.

Wild blinked a few times before registering what happened.

Twilight knew that Wild has calmed down when his shoulders slumped.

“Oh…sorry Twi…” Wild mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Twilight sighed then sat beside Wild.

“You okay cub?”

“…”

“You want to talk about something?”

Wild looked him in the eyes then shifted his gaze to the view down below with a sigh.

Wild opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words before speaking.

While Wild was looking for the right words to explain, Twilight waited patiently which Wild was thankful for.

“It’s just this place. I…I can’t help but feel like I’ve been here before, but I can’t seem to remember why.” Wild said in a low voice.

“I want to remember things Twi, I want to remember things from back then. I want to remember my _family_ , my _friends_ , the _champions, Zelda_ … _her._ I want to remember and see them how I used to…even with all the memories I got back, I still feel… _different_ …unlike _him_. Now I’m just a shell of myself, a shell of who I used to be.

Twilight looked Wild in the eyes and saw familiarity and a desperate longing to remember in those young striking blues.

Twilight didn’t say anything he just nodded in understanding and encouraging the teen to continue.

they continued on like this until it was sunrise. None of them cared that it’s been that long both of them being unable to sleep.

Twilight held the kid close to his chest.

“Twi.”

“hmm”

“Thanks for being here with me.”

“Your welcome cub.”

“I…I’m sorry you had to be here soo long just to be with me.”

“It’s okay cub. I’m here for you and besides I don’t mind at all, I like being here with you cub.”

“The scenery is nice. I just can't help it but why does this place look more familiar now-“ Wild said.

“…”

“Wild?” Twilight asked when the teen stopped mid-sentence.

Twilight let go of Wild and looked at the teen.

His eyes were unfocused and looking at nothing, his entire body was stiff to the point where he wasn’t even blinking. The only thing that he was doing, was standing still on the cliffside and staring blankly at the horizon with unfocused eyes.

Twilight panicked.

“Wild?”

“…” No response.

“Wild?” He tried again.

“…” Still no response.

Twilight internally panicked. Wild wasn’t responding at all. _Was he hurt? Is he okay? Did something happen?_

Twilight placed a hand of Wild’s shoulder and gently shook it, trying to gain a reaction from him, anything, something.

Twilight was starting to get really worried until he remembered Wild’s sudden memory recoveries, did he then let himself relax.

Twilight shifted into Wolfie. Keeping a look out for any monsters as well as being there for the cub.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“The scenery is nice. I just can’t help it but why does this place look more familiar now-“ Was what he was saying before suddenly his body locked into place.

_Why can’t I move? Why can’t I move!? I can’t talk!_

_Twi? Are you still there?_ Wild tried to speak but the words only came out in his mind.

Then his vision went black.

Now Wild finally knew what was happening to him.

_no…no No No NO!_

_I know what this is I know what this is. Please Get ME OUT! I don’t want to get another MEMORY!_ Wild desperately tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. He was alone again, like before.

 _I don’t want to get another memory of my failure…_ Was what Wild thought before accepting his fate.

_\-----_

_“You know Link. You should really look after yourself better. I know that my power could heal you time and time again, but it hurts me to see you like this Link.” Mipha spoke in a soft voice, filled with concern._

Link could only nod as Mipha was holding up his left hand, healing it.

_“But, still nevertheless. No matter when or how bad the wound, I will always be there to heal you.”_

Mipha smiled at him.

Her smile was as _beautiful_ and as _graceful_ as an angel’s, and was one that he would _die_ and _fight for just_ to see it.

He couldn’t help but blush.

Mipha let go of his hand.

 _“There you go Link, it’s fully healed now.”_ Mipha said smiling, happy she could help.

He looked at his hand turning it, looking at the fully healed skin where a scar now rests, the only remnants of the wound he had a while ago.

He smiled at her in thanks. If he wasn’t wrong, Mipha was blushing, her face was turning really _red_.

But then she composed herself and began speaking.

“ _But Link really you shouldn’t have fought the lynel alone, I could’ve came along and helped you.”_

Link shrugged.

Mipha sighed. _“It’s okay Link. I want to fight, I want to be alongside you in battle assisting you, I…I want to help you…Link”_

He considered it for a moment, before setting on the idea of her already helping by healing his wounds. He was _going_ to give her a look but before that she cut him off.

_“and…and I don’t mean by healing your wounds Link. I would always be willing to heal your wounds but it hurts me knowing that you use these specific ways to do things while there are different ways you could do them without getting hurt…It just…just concerning Link.”_

He sighed. He can feel how Mipha must be worried so then he looked at her and nodded.

She sighed. _“Okay. Just please promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.”_

Another nod.

At that she made a small grin.

He stood up from where they were perched on the cliff, gesturing to Mipha that it was probably time for them to go back, but before they got that far off where they had been sitting Mipha spoke softly.

 _“Oh and Link…maybe we could spend some more time together, when we get the chance…just like today.”_ She smiled again.

He couldn’t help but smile in return, but it just made her smile a bit wider and start to blush a bit.

So, there they were, just the two of them. Smiling at each other and enjoying the time they have together while walking back to the domain, happiness clear in their hearts.

He couldn’t think of another time where both of them were as happy as this time and if he was given an offer to change something…he wouldn’t change anything during those moments, even if it meant losing his _world_ …because _she_ was his _world…_

_Then the world turned black..._

\-----

Wild blinked away the dark specs clouding his vision.

Questions swirled around in his head, but one thing was certain…He had found out the reason why he had grown so close to _her._

All he wanted to do was to be back with her, to see her again…even if it was one last time.

“…Cub?”

He flinched.

“Are you okay?” Twilight asked.

“I…I…” Wild stuttered.

Then the dam broke.

Wild sobbed. He sobbed out the feelings that he had kept in for soo long about Mipha. He sobbed for the person who _she loved_ , for the memories he’s lost and for forgiveness.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t break, at least not now, not in front of someone, even Twilight.

“Oh cub.”

“I…I just want to see her again Twi.” He sniffled. “I should’ve done better…I should’ve protected her.”

Twilight wrapped Wild around in an embrace, being there for his cub.

“It’s okay cub. You did your best, you did what you coul-“ Twilight said before being cut off.

Wild snapped.

“No Twi! You just don’t get it.” He said through gritted teeth and wracked sobs. “Even after all we’ve been through, you guys just can’t leave me alone!”

Wild’s legs gave out from his shaking. Twilight’s arms lost his grip and Wild fell out of his embrace.

Leaving a shaking and sobbing Wild on his knees, on the ground.

“I…I just want everything to be just like before…before that cursed sword…before everything…” He sobbed.

Twilight placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder.

Wild flinched.

He couldn’t really tell if Wild flinched or it was because he was shaking but it hurt, to see his cub flinch away from his touch.

“I…I…just want to go back and tell her…tell her _I’m sorry_.”

“Shh. It’s okay cub you don’t need to say sorry for anything.”

“But I…I left her Twi. I left Mipha without an explanation, I didn’t come back years later and…and by then we’ve grown so much and by that time I…I was chosen as the _Hylian Champion_ …" Wild managed to say.

Twilight’s face scrunched even more, concerned for Wild.

He did his best to comfort the champion but all his efforts were in vain, the champion was in too much of a broken state to just piece back together. He even tried shifting to his wolf form so that the cub could feel more comfortable around him but even that didn’t work.

So in a last desperate attempt to soothe the champion he took the sheikah slate from Wild’s hip. Even though Wild said it was technology, he didn’t like using magic of any sort but he has to this time…for _him._

Twilight tried to remember everything Wild had said about the sheikah slate, while scrolling through its contents… _then it hit him._ He immediately scrolled through the contents of the slate when he came upon the weapon section.

 _Please be there please be there._ He thought.

Twilight looked through all of the weapons Wild had stored in the slate when a unique one caught his eye, it was the one he was looking for.

Twilight didn’t know what he was doing at this point, but in a flash of blue light a _beautifully crafted_ , _silver trident_ , _adorned_ with _jewels_ on its prongs appeared in Twilight’s hands.

Twilight placed the sheikah slate aside. Now all he had to do was to get Wild’s hands off his face to look at him.

“Wild please, just let me-” Twilight grunted. Wild was putting up more of a fight than what he expected he would do. “help you.”

Twilight set down the trident near the sheikah slate on the ground, knowing that he’s going to need both of his hands.

Twilight huffed and let go of Wild’s hands. They weren’t budging _at all._ He needed to get them off his eyes but he didn’t want to hurt his cub by using more force. He had to use another way.

Twilight stuttered to find the right words. “Wild…cub…please” He said while trying to soothe wild enough for him to be able to pry Wild’s hands off without hurting him.

“Uhmm…” Twilight wracked his brain for something he could do.

“…Link?...”

That got a reaction Wild. His shaking had decreased and if you payed attention, you can see that one of his eyes was peeking at Twilight through a small gap on his hands.

 _Okay. Step one done. Now what to do..._ Twilight thought. _Oh yeah the Trident!_

“h…hey Link….Look…this was Mipha’s right?” Twilight said softly as he picked up the trident from where he left it on the ground before.

Wild slowly lowered his hands. Revealing a red puffy face with scars on one side of it. He nodded, keeping his gaze on the trident.

“You remember Mipha…right?”

Another nod.

“You…you promised her, you’d be happy right?”

Wild averted his gaze off the trident, choosing not to look at it.

Twilight nudged Wild gently with the opposite side of the trident, telling him to take it.

Wild refused.

“Look cub, I know I’m not the best at this but I do know that she wouldn’t want you to fret over the past, she would want you to be happy.”

At that Wild sighed and took the trident cradling it, close to his chest, acting as if he would let the trident go it would disappear into thin air just like _her_.

Twilight took that as a step forward and continued to try his best to comfort Wild.

“You want to talk about her?”

Wild hesitated for a while thinking until he gives a small nod.

Twilight nodded back.

“She…she was nice, p…pretty, she wo...would heal me…we would h…hangout together…here. ” Wild said, as his face starts to form a grin reminiscing the memories he has of her.

Twilight can’t help but smile too. Seeing Wild like this hurt him but for some reason hearing Wild describe Mipha was just like what he thought of Midna, when she warmed up to him.

Twilight sighed.

 _Too bad, none of them ended up with either._ Twilight thought, the grin slowly disappearing from his face as he remembered Midna breaking the _Mirror Of Twilight._ Then remembering how Wild had described, what _had happened_ to Mipha.

Another sigh. _It was all really bittersweet, both him and Wild could’ve had a happy ending but then something had to happen._ Twilight thought as a small pinch of hate starts to grow in his heart, his _hatred to the goddesses and what they’ve made him and his family go through._

“T…Twi?” Wild’s shaky voice brings him back to reality.

“Are…y…you okay?” Wild asked, the crack in his voice clear, indicating that he had cried.

“Y…yeah. Just got some thoughts on my mind.” He replied.

Wild tensed a bit but later on relaxed.

Silence filled the air, but this time it was nice.

It was nice hearing the birds chirp and the hear the rush of waterfalls…it was _peaceful._

By then, the two heroes were relaxed. Though there were a few bumps on the road. They made it through… _Wild_ made it through and Twilight can’t help but feel some sort of pride for that.

Twilight smiled.

“We should get going, wouldn’t want the others to worry.” Twilight said, chuckling a bit.

They didn’t want to go back now, it was soo peaceful, but they both knew that they had to go back…they’ve been out for long enough…if only they had more _time._

_Time…If only he had more time...with her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild sighed...maybe...just maybe...he can...
> 
> (Also chapter 7 and 8 will have no scheduled upload since they are the last chapters and that I want to make them the best, so there will be quite a wait for those chapters. I just wanted to let you guys know.)


	7. My Mission...for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since Wild got the memory. The others try to help cheer him up but every attempt only lasts for soo long. It was on an unfaithful day when the heroes get in a particularly tough situation and Wild makes an oath to himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its...been a while, hehe sorry for the long wait, I was having a rough time with the transition into online school so yeah, hope you guys can understand though I will try my best to keep on writing this fic :).
> 
> Hey guys I just wanted to thank you guys again for all your support, 100+ kudos, comments and hits. I wouldn’t have gone this far if it wasn’t for you guys. Thank you. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. the end of this fic was supposed to be chapter 8 but then this got too long and that I found a good splitting end so I decided to split the chapter in two soo yeah.

It’s been a few days now, prior to the events of Wild getting a new memory.

A few days since Wild has been unusually quiet, but nobody could really blame him after Twilight had briefly told them what had happened. After getting back to camp Wild was weirdly skittish and quiet, a contrast of the calm and fond Wild he was with back on the mountain.

When they had arrived back in camp, the camp was already up and running, but then when they had arrived the others stopped whatever they were doing and surrounded them, bombarding them with questions.

Twilight could feel Wild shrink in the amount of attention he was getting. He shooed the others away and told Wild he better start making late breakfast. Wild signed him a quick _“thanks”_ and went to the fire to start cooking.

Twilight walked over to Time. He nudged his mentor’s shoulder.

Much to his surprise Time didn’t even react, acting as if he had expected this to happen.

“Alright pup.” Time shot him a look that said everything. “Mind telling me-” Time cleared his voice when the other Links joined their small huddle hoping to be informed on what was going on. “-Us what’s going on?”

Twilight sighed.

“Wild got a new memory…and I don’t think he’s taking it well-“

“Yeah duh. No kidding look at him!” Legend interrupted.

Time grunted and shot Legend the look of disappointment.

“Legend!” Hyrule shouted.

Legend rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

“As I was saying after he received the memory he… _broke_ …I tried everything to make him feel better and snap out of it, but nothing worked until I used the slate to retrieve _her_ weapon and give it to him, did he then relax.” Twilight explained.

The others wore expressions of sympathy, pity, confusion and of worry. They glanced at each other confused of who this “her” was and even went to ask him, but he wasn’t going to elaborate who _she_ was, after all it wasn’t his secret to tell.

The others just looked even more curious, their minds debating whether this “ _her_ ” could be the same “ _Mipha”_ Wild had spoken about moments before his death, a few days ago, but by Twilight’s expression it looks like they would just have to wait until Wild comes around to telling them.

Twilight opened his mouth to continue speaking when Wild interrupted him.

“Late breakfast is ready! Get it while it’s hot!” Wild said, while grabbing 9 bowls from the slate.

The others rushed towards where Wild was, clearly hungry.

Twilight grabbed Time’s shoulder.

“Ever since that memory…he’s changed Time…” Twilight quickly whispered into Time’s ear, then following suit in getting breakfast.

That one sentence made Time stop for a second and rethink everything, before getting breakfast.

 _What really happened this morning? Who is this “her” and why is she so important to Wild, enough to break him like this?_ Time thought to himself.

\-----

By the time, they all had finished breakfast and said a small thanks to Wild, the wild teen had returned to being quiet.

Earlier on during breakfast Twilight tried to talk to the boy, but Wild refused to reply to his questions and donned his hood pulling it the farthest it could reach, attempting to hide his face and line of sight.

But before Wild had fully donned his hood, Twilight’s gaze met his and what he saw was the childlike, wild, carefree look in those sapphire blues he found none of those but instead he found deep despair, sorrow, loss and regret in those eyes.

In the end, even his eyes refused to meet his.

It hurts to see Wild in this state. He misses the free and wild child he knows. It hurts to know that he’s been forced to deal with the consequences of things that he didn’t deserve, it hurts to know that he was just a carefree teen who wanted to explore everything ,when he was chosen by the goddesses and was thrown into a ruined world, doomed to saving it.

Twilight sighed.

He went over to his bed to pack up his things. His mind debated whether or not to try and confront Wild again but then he decided to leave him alone, in hopes that maybe with time things could get better.

…

It didn’t get better.

As days went on the others looked past Wild and his past situation, thinking he was fine since he didn’t show any behaviors of an illness or depressive state. All except for Twilight & Time, though Time was still debating whether Wild was truly okay or not Twilight on the other hand knew something was wrong, and he doesn’t have a doubt about it.

He couldn’t blame the others for not being that observing anymore since the teen has been participating in all their fights, squabbles and regular routine. He made it look like he was fine, but even though he knew that he couldn’t help but feel some sort of anger directed at his friends for not realizing and brushing it off.

But for someone like him and what he’s been through, he’s not impressed that the kid could hold such a convincing act for so long, but he could see that behind those smiles, words and laughs it was all just an act, that behind those actions the kid wanted nothing more but to keep to himself though that will only drag more attention to him. Twilight knows how Wild doesn’t like to be fussed over, to be a burden and be the center of attention.

They tried everything at first, they tried talking to him, helping him, interacting with him more but in the end all of it was in vain, it was all for nothing.

It was on one unfaithful day that the heroes luck start to take a toll on them.

\-----

It was a normal day in Wild’s Hyrule. Everyone was starting to get bored of being here for so long, taken it has been over a week by now and these particular days have been one of the longest times that they would actually spend in one Hyrule.

It was a particularly sunny day and they were back on the road again, this time on their way to Hateno village to ask if either Purah or maybe Zelda could help them with their current mission.

Like anything could’ve gone worse was that in a matter or second from the bright, clear sky it suddenly rained, and the thing was it wasn’t normal rain it was literally pouring rain on them making them soaking wet.

“Look for cover!” Time ordered.

Everyone looked around frantically for cover, anything they could find shelter under.

“Guys wait, there’s a stable just up ahead, past those mountains!” Wild shouted as he directed a finger at the Dueling Peaks mountain.

Then the first set of thunders start to strike.

“HOLY SHIT! Why does it always have to be thunder!?” Legend shouted.

“Shut up & run!” Warriors shouted.

Legend grumbled under his breath but did as he was told and kept on running.

When they were all finally at the stable, they were drenched.

“Uhh hey, Tasseren” Wild greeted sheepishly. “You got room for 9 more in the stable?”

“Why yes master Link! Come on in, it’s a big storm today.”

When they were finally settled in the stable, having changed into dryer clothes, payed for their stay at the stable and settled in.

The rain still haven’t calmed down so probably they would settle here for the night and continue on tomorrow.

“Wild what are you making today for dinner?” Wind asked.

“Hmm, let me see. Since we can’t go out to look for more ingredients, then we’ll have to use what we’ve got and what we’ve got right now is…some left over meat, honey and a few apples…so that’s not a lot to work with but I’ll think of something.” Wild said.

With that wind smiled and rushed of over to Warriors. Deciding to give Warriors a surprise, and what he means by a surprise was running over and latching onto his back. Oh was Warriors not expecting that at all.

Within the background, he could hear the other snickering at Warriors and Wind as he decided to cook some glazed meat for the guys.

Dinner was a smooth and chill affair, everyone enjoyed the glazed meat, small chatter here and there. Wild was still a bit closed off but at least he was having some small interactions with the others again.

After a tired day of walking, _all_ of them decided to head to bed early.

It was the early hours of midnight and Wild was still awake. He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, the scarring image of one of the champions covered in blood, practically on death’s door step would flash in his mind.

_Blink._

First it was Daruk.

The Goron champion was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, _blood_ and _chains._

He had chains on his hands that locked him onto the floors of his own divine beast, divine beast _vah rudania._ The interior walls of the divine beast was no longer a swirling blue but a menacingly _malice red_.

There he was chained down to divine beast rudania just barely alive, with _fireblight ganon_ floating behind him. Its colossal sword held high above the Goron champion.

Daruk, his eyes had something that was rarely seen… _fear._

_Another blink._

It was Urbosa.

_Blink._

Revali.

_Blink._

Mipha.

Just like what happened to Daruk, the rest of the champions were chained to their divine beasts, just barely surviving, with a blight on guard behind them about to pull a final and _fatal_ strike. Their respective divine beasts taken over my _malice._

Each of them no doubt had a fire in their eyes but now it was also filled with _fear._

 _No no no no!_ He thought as he blinked open his eyes, only to be met with the sight of the stable’s ceiling.

Wild gasped for breath.

As he looked around his surroundings frantically.

 _It’s just a dream. Come on Wild, you can do this, don’t let them inside your head._ He thought.

Laughter filled the air.

_“But hero…you can’t silence what is already in your head…” a voice spoke._

Wild brought his hands up to his ears, covering them. Trying his best to block out the voice.

“ _you can try all you want…but no matter what I will always be here…”_

“shh.” Wild shushed.

_“Look even wherever you go I will be here…I will be here to remind you of your failures, I will be here to remind you just how much you have failed…because you are nothing but a failure…”_

Wild grunted.

 _“you can’t even let go of your past and move on…and as long as that stays… I will stay…because I AM YOUR PAST..”_

A tear fell from his eye.

“Get out of my head.” Wild said, his emotions are just barely under control.

_“hmm am I bothering you?...Good…”_

_“the truth is that you will never be a hero… no matter what people say, deep inside we both know that you are nothing but a FAILURE…”_

Wild grunted as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check.

_“your failure was the reason the champions were in that state when Ganon struck…it was the reason Zelda had to fight against Ganon herself for 100 years…it was the reason why Hyrule is now this wasteland of a place…it was the reason why Mipha died trying to protect you by fighting by your side against Ganon…”_

“I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Wild shouted, he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

The voice laughed before saying. _“I’ve had my fun, now I think I’ll leave you be to deal with them.”_

Wild was confused by who this “ _them_ ” was until someone spoke.

“Wild? Are you okay?” the others asked.

 _Oh._ He thought. _Ugh how could I be so stupid to forget about them, stupid stupid stupid._

 _“_ Wild?” they asked again.

“…”

They were practically surrounding him now.

“Cub, you okay?” Twilight asked, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Wild shook off the hand.

“m’fine”

They were about to push more when Wild spoke again.

“Sorry for waking you guys up. You guys can go back to sleep now. I’m fine.”

Time raised a brow.

“I’m sure.” Wild reassured.

Twi wasn’t buying it _at all_ but he let it be.

The others nodded and each gave Wild one quick last look before going back to their separate beds. Twi stayed last, before looking through Wild’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain. He seemed to have found something if that glare isn’t anything to go by, but surprisingly he headed back to his bed.

Wild knew he wasn’t _fine,_ but it’s his problem and he doesn’t need or want anyone else to get involved. He’d hate it if the group got involved, he doesn’t want to be more of a _burden_ than he _already is_. Besides it was never _important_ , he doesn’t need a _bigger_ _problem_ on his hands, he’s already got enough to deal with.

He sighed. _Well, let’s try to get some sleep then. Tomorrows gonna be a long day._ He thought.

\----- 

The next morning was normal, to say the least.

By now everyone had already woken up and are at the task of eating breakfast, which was only a few apples since they were low in stock. 

Wild was by himself by the fire having only eating an apple, due to being not hungry. At best he only got a few hours of sleep last night.

Twilight was onto him and he knew it if those looks aren’t anything to go by. The entire morning Twi’s been eyeing him and it was getting a bit much. He was in a bad mood and he knew it, it isn’t going to be long before he snaps. All the things he’s been through the past week was too much. He knows this, that’s why he’s going to try his best to act normal and be as minimal as possible.

“Alright, I think its time for us to get going, we’ve been here long enough. Wild how’s the weather today?” Time spoke.

“hmm?” Wild did not whatsoever expect to be called, but he then took out his slate anyways.

“I can’t be so sure but it should be sunny today.” He said as casually as he could. He flinched at his own voice.

Time nodded. “Alright then let’s get going.”

Everyone then started to rush pack their things. Wild said a final goodbye to Tasseren and then they were off.

“lead the way Wild.” Time said.

They have just barely left the stable when things got a bit weird.

Twilight was accompanying Wild up at the front of the group, with time and Four not far off, and Warriors, Wind, Hyrule & Legend somewhere at the rear end of the group.

They were about at the point where to the side of them tons of _spider looking statues_ …or _robots_ poking out of the ground could be seen.

The group stayed away from them as much as they could, looking at them brought shivers down their spine but they couldn’t help but me curious of what they are.

During this period Twilight can’t help but sense as if something was wrong, like something wasn’t right about _Wild._

His entire demeanor changed.

His hood was up and over his head, his shoulders were stiff, his back was straight, his hand was holding the hilt of his sword ever so slightly and he had his eyes constantly looking around as if something was spying on them.

Twilight moved over to give wild a nudge.

Twilight bumped his elbow to Wild’s arm, as he pointed out to the field or machine corpses. “Hehe, pretty nerve racking huh?” He said trying to get the mood up.

Wild forced a small smile.

Twilight sighed. “What’s going on cub? You okay?”

Wild told the others that he lost his memory and died but he hadn’t told them yet of what killed him a hundred years ago.

Wild opened his mouth a few times only to not say anything in the end.

“hmm, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me-“

And in a split second moment Wild cut of Twilight’s sentence before he could finish. _Maybe Twi would understand, maybe he won’t tell the others._ He thought.

“N…no I…I want to tell you but please…please don’t tell the others yet.” Wild whispered in an almost scared way.

Twilight stuttered a bit in trying to find the right words, because at this moment Wild looked like a newborn puppy terrified of the world around him.

“uhh…yeah, I won’t.”

“This…this place is where I…I died. Those machines are called _g…guardians…_ They’re what k…killed me…” Wild whispered, his voice getting quieter and quieter after each word he said.

Twilight froze for a bit. The information he received still not properly registering to his brain.

Just like Wild, Twilight opened and closed his mouth several times, the situation of Wild getting more and more uncomfortable the longer he stayed silent still not registering to him.

To Wild those moments of silence felt like an eternity. _Did I do the wrong thing? Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell him. What if he tells the others?_ Questions like that circled Wild’s mind.

Twilight may have not had any words for it but he did what only a friend can offer… _comfort_.

Twilight placed a firm hand on Wild’s shoulder and squeezed it.

Wild snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was on his shoulder, he look up to Twi and did the small grin he was known for.

Twi then released his shoulder and slowed down until he was caught up with Time, leaving Wild alone at the front.

But Wild couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. It turns out maybe some people truly are there for him all the time.

Wild then felt comfortable enough to remove his hood, in the presence of the guardian corpses.

Though Wild couldn’t see him at the back he payed attention to him even as he moved in speed with Time, smiling as the scarred teen brought down his hood and knowing that he was responsible for it.

Time couldn’t help but smile a little, being able to see both his pup and his cub somewhat happy after what both of them has been through.

“How is he?” Time asked Twilight.

“He…He’ll be fine.” Twilight said.

“So? What finally got him to loosen up?”

“...uh…you know just some stuff.” Twilight stuttered, remembering how he had promised Wild not to tell the others of what he had told him earlier.

Time’s small grin faded and creased into something somewhat of worry.

Time tried to read his pup’s expression the best he could, but he came empty. The only things he was sure of that his pup wasn’t telling him the exact truth of what had calmed Wild to an extent.

By that point, Twilight knew he had somewhat messed up when he stuttered in explaining what had calmed Wild down to Time, if that look Time gave him was anything to go by.

 _Don’t break don’t break don’t break._ Twilight thought to himself as Time gazed down at him, wearing a mask somewhat of worry and disappointment. Ugh, how he hates being under Time’s gaze.

“hmm.” Time said before dropping his search.

When Time finally deemed defeat in trying to read his expression did he relax. It was also then did he notice how stiff he was, under his mentor’s gaze.

Twilight sighed a breath of relief.

The group entered a state of calming silence.

If only that silence could last.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The silence was broken…

In mere seconds all of them were covering their ears, trying to block out the earsplitting noise…

Then it quickly started to soften, just like when it appeared.

The sound resided, it still could be heard but it was bearable, to some extent at least.

The others were looking around for the possible source of the sound, but to no avail.

…all except Wild.

Wild thinks he might have lost consciousness if it wasn’t for Warriors yelling at him, to check if he was okay.

“Wild…Wild, you okay?” Warriors asked, slight worry etched his features.

“y-yeah I’m fine, just zoned out a bit.” Wild said, still a bit unsure of what happened a few moments ago.

Warriors nodded, then left to check on the others.

Wild tried to sort things out, confused of what happened himself.

Until suddenly he was hit with fatigue, and he dropped to the ground luckily landing on his knees, having lost control over his _own body_.

Wild’s body locked in place, as a glimpse of a memory he had recovered flashed in front of his eyes for a few seconds…but those few seconds was all Wild needed to see the memory _his mind_ was trying to show him. He fell victim to it, as he could not move… _at all._

Wild remembered and figured out what was making the noise…and it terrified him. Mobility washed over him, but he didn’t move. Hi eyes filled with _fear_ to the brim.

 _no…no no No No NO NO! this can’t be happening! No it can’t! Not again! I won’t allow it!_ He thought.

As that thought burned and grazed into his mind, now he had a _goal_ … _a mission_...a mission he will carry through...even if it will be the _death_ of him, and this time _he won’t fail…not again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hehe hope you like it >:D things are going to get ANGSTY


	8. A Matter Of Life Or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild’s luck finally takes a toll on him and he decides to do something reckless, but how could he have known the price of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG is this me!? finishing and uploading a chapter 4 days since the last chapter?! heh you guys are lucky for me to upload the next chapter this fast, well I guess this is an apology for not upload in a month soo...
> 
> So hello again, I know that last time I said this fic will end at chapter 9 but after looking at my plots and schedules and what is going to happen in this fic it turns out that it didn’t work, so I decided to make it till chapter 10, but it’s not a final decision, for as much as I know I am guessing that it will end at chapter 10 but I don’t know yet so for now until then the amount of chapter maybe change. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D.
> 
> Also thanks for 300 hits guys! XD

_NO NO NO! How?! HOW?! How did it come to this?!_ Wild thought.

 _Fire, smoke, destruction & shouts_was all he could hear and see.

Wild could hear orders being yelled and the shouts of pain from his comrades.

_How?! How did it come to this?! I tried everything! How are they still alive!?_

Wild snapped out of his thoughts.

 _No no. Now isn’t the time for this. Come on Wild think. How can the others help…_ Wild thought as he snapped back to reality.

He can hear his own jagged and gasped breaths, he can hear the shouts of pain from his friends, he can hear the sounds of destruction around him.

_Come one you can do this Wild._

“Warriors shield now!” Wild shouted to Warriors.

Warriors did as he was told and crouched down, holding his shield above him for Wild to get a boost on.

Wild ran as fast as he could towards Warriors.

As if almost on instinct he jumped onto the shield and Warriors used all his strength to launch him in the air as high as he could.

Wild focused and steadied his breathing, as he was in the air. Naturally time started to slow down all around him.

He quickly unbuckled his bow from his back and quickly took an arrow…except this wasn’t a normal arrow, Wild knows that these guys are way too powerful and efficient to be able to use a normal arrow. These guys specifically needs to be dealt with _ancient arrows_.

 _Come on you can do this, just take the shot, it’s definitely not like anyone’s lives are on the line._ He thought to himself, but it was a lie. Someone’s life was on the line, and they would most certainly die a painful death if he doesn’t take this shot now.

Wild closed his eyes.

In…

Out….

_Breathe…_

….

Then wild snapped his eyes open, and like a hawk he looked at where his enemies were.

Once he had his eye on them, he released the bowstring and just like that…the arrow flew…and it did not miss its _target._

The arrow exploded on impact and brought down its target with it.

_Alright, one down, 3 to go._

Just like before, Wild released arrows.

One by one each one reaching its target, damaging them…but unlike the first one they didn’t go down instantly, that was just luck on their side.

_Alright there’s still 3 more, but I only have 1 left so I better make this one count._

Wild placed the quiver on the bow and pulled back the bow string.

In…

Out…

And his fingers slipped off the string…

The arrow flew…and it flew true, just as it did…its final destination. The red, infected eye of the _guardian._

Time resumed to its normal state and Wild dropped to the ground.

He might have been able to take out 2 of them with the help of the arrow, but now is where things really are going to get difficult.

“Sky Now! The rest of you split up, and go for its legs!” Wild shouted.

Not a word was said and they all got to work.

Sky & Wild lead both teams, Sky having the master sword and Wild having the most experience.

Sky, Warriors, Wind, Legend & Time went for a guardian, while the others: Wild, Twilight, Four and Hyrule went for the other one.

\-----

“guys I’ll distract it, Legend shoot its eye and the rest of you go for its legs!” Sky ordered.

They all nodded.

Sky ran around the guardian, getting its attention, and by that meaning getting the laser pointed at him.

When the opportunity hit him, Legend release an arrow and successfully hit his target.

“Alright we have a few second window to go for its legs before it stabilizes and starts targeting again!” Time shouted.

They all charged at it, running as fast as they could towards it. They landed blows on it but it wasn’t long before it stabilized and starts to target again.

“We got half of em, we just need half more than that thing will be more vulnerable!” someone shouted through the chaos.

\-----

“Guys go for its legs! I’ll get it from targeting you guys!” Wild shouted.

Twilight used his eagle eye mask to shoot at its eye while Wild would get it away from targeting the others and the others would use small windows to get as many attacks in as they can.

This was the structure they were in, just repeat repeat and repeat.

Why wouldn’t they, so far it was going well everything has gone according to plan and nothing bas has happened… _yet_.

…

Then everything went _wrong_ …

It didn’t seem like anything could go wrong…but it did…and none of them could have known it would happen.

The guardian they were fighting was weak, it was almost down, just a few more hits, they were soo close…but then all of a sudden the guardian Sky’s group was fighting started to head into their direction…

It all happened so fast none of them could have done anything to stop it, Sky and the others were shouting, yelling at them to watch out…but it was too _late_ the guardian was already coming at them…it was going at a speed Wild had never seen before…

The guardian was on top of them…on top of _him_ …

The others shouted, fired arrows…anything to try and get the guardians attention off of the startled heroes…but nothing worked

Wild tried to move, to move away but couldn’t find it in himself to move…

He was _frozen,_ frozen in fear…everything was going well he thought that they would all come out okay but oh how he was wrong to assume things would go that way so quickly…

He was afraid…he hadn’t seen guardiango this fast and this red…ever-…ever since the night of the _calamity_ …

… _the calamity…no NO!..._ he thought.

“Wild MOVE!” the others shouted.

Little did he know that the guardian was just about to fire its beam at him…

Wild looked around, for any option of escape, but found none…

He as surrounded by ash, flames, ruins and guardians…

He was cornered…

The beam was at its peak and Wild was about to accept his fate when-

“NO!” Hyrule yelled.

Hyrule ran as fast as he could towards Wild, he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care if he would come out fine or not, all he cared now was for his friend to be okay…

The next thing Wild knew, he was on the ground…some distance away from the guardian…

“HYRULE!” The others yelled.

In front of him…Hyrule stands in his place ready to take the blow for him…

“HYRULE NOO!” Wild yelled.

The beam then exited the guardian’s eye…

“NOOO!” Wild shouted.

Time slowed down around him…but he didn’t even notice. The only thing that mattered now was his _mission_ …his _mission_ to make sure his friends are safe, even if it gets him killed in the process…

Wild could see Hyrule standing in his place in front of the guardian, its beam slowly exiting its eye.

He ran as fast as he could…but…he…was too late…

Time resumed to its original state with no notice.

Hyrule screamed.

“HYRULE!” they all yelled.

Hyrule’s body, was thrown back by the amount of force from the beam, into a nearby ruin.

Wild didn’t notice as his breathing got heavier.

But then Time stopped.

He could see all his friends frozen in time, their expression varied from sadness and rage.

4 flames then got his attention, all of them a light green shade.

They brightened, then each one started to make out a form…

Not even seconds had passed when suddenly in front of him were 4 figures…

Wild gasped when he recognized them.

“Urbosa, Revali, Daruk…Mipha, is it really you?” He asked.

Urbosa sighed. “Looks like he does remember.” She smiled.

Mipha sighed. “…Link…” she blushed.

Revali huffed. “Well well, looks like the hylian has finally remembered, after all these years.” He rolled his eyes.

Wild can’t help but chuckle at that, the way he acts kind of reminds him of Legend.

Daruk held no punches and went straight in. “Brother! Haha! It’s good to see you finally remember us.” Daruk held a very wide smile.

“yeah…I guess I finally did.” He said.

“Hmm.” Urbosa looked around. “Looks like you’re in quite a tough situation there.”

“We could help you Link…” Mipha said.

Urbosa sighed. “here’s the thing Link, we can help you by giving you what power we have left but-“

They all looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, and nodded to one another.

Urbosa sighed. “but unfortunately there will be _consequences_ for that, one that we unfortunately cannot remove…” Urbosa continued.

Wild thought about it but then he looked at the burnt and broken body of Hyrule laying there and immediately he made a choice.

“I don’t care what the consequences are! I just want to help them!” Wild snapped.

They all sighed with a fondness but beneath that fondness was a bit of sadness.

“very well then Link…” Urbosa started.

“You have made your choice…and now with the power we have left, we shall aid you!” they all said, while being in different positions.

Mipha was holding both of her hands out in front of her to form an oval.

Revali was holding one hand out in front of himself and the other behind him.

Urbosa placed a hand on her hip while the other was in a position ready to snap.

Daruk had both of his hands out in front of him formed into fists.

Energy formed in their hands, and then with a single quick move the energy flew its way into Wild’s body.

A bright light appeared and the only thing he could see was white…

Time then started to resume, like nothing had ever happened.

Wild opened his eyes, and instantly he felt a surge of power in his veins.

And at that moment he didn’t feel alone anymore, not like he already wasn’t.

As time resumed to its original state, the sound of destruction and the sounds of his comrades screaming.

“HYRULE!” Legend shouted.

Rage was boiling in his skin. Oh how badly Legend wanted to murder those machines, they will pay for what they did to Hyrule.

Everyone was angry and they know it, but so does Wild.

The others reached for their weapons and ran to the machines, ready to bring on hell.

While three of them, Four, Legend and Wind went over to Hyrule, bringing as many potions and fairies they had.

Wild was quite far away from the chaos.

His head darted from the battle scene that was the guardians and Hyrule, he didn’t know which group to help first.

But then in the end he decided to go over to Hyrule.

 _Mipha, do you think you can heal him?_ He asked himself- no Mipha.

Mipha didn’t answer and Wild was worried that it was a “no”, but we would never truly know unless he tried.

So he prayed to Hylia and entrusted his friend’s life in Mipha’s hands.

Wild started to jog his way over to where the others surrounded Hyrule.

“Guys…” He started.

“Wild? Is that you?” they asked.

Wild scrunched his eyebrows, confused.

“You look different. What happened?” Wind asked.

Wild didn’t understand what they meant by that, he hadn’t changed at all...right?

Wild shooed the questions away, saying that there were more urgent matter right now.

Wild kneeled down next to Hyrule and whispered something unintelligible.

“Mipha please, help heal him.” He whispered.

Then he placed a hand on Hyrule’s chest.

At first nothing happened, and it scared him, he was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend, but then his thoughts were interrupted as a light blue light started to emit from his hands.

Hyrules burn marks and wounds became nothing more than scars.

The light then started to fade away.

 _It was my pleasure._ Mipha said.

“She said, it was her pleasure.” He spoke aloud for her.

A faint trace of a smile formed on his face but it didn’t last very long.

The sound of another explosion from the beam was heard and immediately Wild’s head snapped to the source.

Four looked at Wild and said to him. “It’s okay go Wild, they need your help.”

Wild nodded.

“He’ll be fine, I promise.” He said while gesturing to Hyrule unconscious form.

Wild took a good look at Hyrule to ensure that he was really okay, before running the other direction…towards the chaos that was about to become _hell._

Wild ran over to the others.

He took out a huge sword and his shield.

He ran at the mechanical beast, with a war cry, one that sounded pure with rage.

As soon as he was close, he lifted up his sword and unleashed a spur of swift flurry attacks.

The guardian took notice of his presence and started to target him.

The others looked worried, but they couldn’t stop fighting, they had to distract the other guardian.

But then his sword _broke_ into shards of light.

“Shit!” he cursed.

“Wild watch out!” Twilight shouted.

Wild turned his head to see what they meant when at the corner of his eye the other guardian was heading straight for him, like it had forgotten the others.

Wild thought good of it

 _At least now it can’t hurt the others._ He thought.

“Guys stand back and watch out for the lightning!” he shouted.

“WHAT!?” The others shouted confused.

Wild sent a quick look to Twilight, fortunately Twilight go the message and started to run away from him. The others got the message and started getting out of the way as well, regrouping with the others where Hyrule was.

The guardian went full on speed towards Wild and was about to be in a collision with him, when about a spilt second before the guardian had hit him he side-stepped.

Taking out another sword from the slate with quick movements, then started to slash another flurry of attacks at this one before the sword broke.

The others called out for him. “Wild!”

Wild grinned a mischievous but deadly grin.

When the sword broke, the guardians were about to fire their beams when Wild spinned and snapped his fingers.

Bolts of lightning struck around Wild, shocking and paralyzing the guardians even so for a second.

Wild didn’t waste any time.

He jumped and kneeled down on both his knees, a gust of wind burst from the ground. He jumped and pulled out his paraglider, the gust lifted him up, he didn’t waste any time on that either. As soon as he was the highest he could get, he dropped his paraglider and took out his bow.

 _I don’t’ have any more ancient arrows so bomb arrows will have to suffice._ He thought.

Time started to slow around him, he took that as a sign to unleash dozens of arrows to both the guardians, the good distance between him and the machines gave him the advantage of being able to shoot at both of them without much movement.

Once he was out of arrows and broke a bow, he dropped to the ground.

The others could only stare and watch mouths agape, the scene before them, with no way of being able to help.

But oh Wild wasn’t done just yet.

There was that deadly grin again.

The guardian had stabilized and began shooting spurs of beams at Wild.

Wild dodged every single one, and each of them that he didn’t manage to dodge was blocked by the glowing orange barrier.

Until both of the guardians started to fully charge their beams, going for stronger ones, but took the risk of taking a longer period of time to load.

Wild had no arrows to counter them with or to block both of them, so he had only one choice, he had to parry both beams at once. He’s never done anything like this, he would just had to hope that it will work.

Wild took out his shield and went into a defensive position.

An orange glowing forcefield appeared out of thin air, the only barrier between Wild and the two corrupted guardians.

The others gasped in shock.

The atmosphere was tense. Everything was quiet, even nature. The only sounds were the crackling of flames, beeps of the charging beams and Wild’s breathing.

_Beep…_

_Beeep…_

_BEEEEP…_

Then the beams were released.

PEW!

Wild had to time this right, this will make the difference that he will either die or live. He doesn’t think Daruk can hold up 2 fully powered beams at once after those short bursts.

The beams shot straight to him.

Wild grunted under the strength of the beams when it made contact with his shield.

Looks like he parried them just in time.

The beams ricocheted off of Wild’s shield straight back at the guardians.

But they were still functioning.

 _Boy were these guardians a pain in the ass when infected, like being corrupted by malice alone wasn’t hard enough._ He thought.

But the good thing was that they were weak, just one good blow to them both would be able to defeat them.

“SKY THE MASTER SWORD NOW!” Wild shouted over at Sky.

If a good last blow was needed, then what better solution then the blade of evil’s bane?

Sky didn’t hesitate at all. He threw the master sword as far as he could.

Luckily Wild was able to catch it with his right hand.

 _Its time I finished this._ He thought.

He delivered a flurry of slashes to both of the guardians with the master sword.

Wild then jumped as high as he could, which was higher than he ever could with this new power he had and stabbed the sword into the ground as hard as he could. An explosion of divine light was the result of it.

Destroying the dark magic and malice corrupting both guardians.

Wild panted heavily.

Wild propped the master sword back from the ground and started to walk back to the others, with a huge grin on his face.

First it was silent but then the others started to shout words of congratulations and praise.

“WILD!” they all shouted happily.

“WOO!” Wind whooped.

Wild chuckled as he handed the master sword back to Sky, who patted him on the back.

He smiled, happy.

But then Wild’s eyes rolled back to the back of his head and Wild collapsed.

The exhaustion from doing soo much and wielding such power finally got to him as adrenaline started to wear off.

“WILD!” they shouted.

The last thing Wild remembered wasn’t much, it was mostly just dark and there were a lot of people shouting around him.

\-----

It was dark, he couldn’t move any part of his body, he doesn’t know what happened and he’s tired. He tried to open his eyes but even that was a hard task, giving up on trying to move he instead tries to focus on what the voices were saying.

“What…going…with…him?” Was what he could hear, but the other words was still broken and unintelligible to him.

“Guys…awake-“ the voice said.

Then all of a sudden the voices quieted down and he could heard several footsteps coming near him.

“link…Link…Link?” a voice asked.

“I don’t think he can get up.” Mipha said, looking a bit worried.

“Hmm.” Urbosa hummed.

“How come? It was only a bit of power-“ Urbosa gave him a disbelieving look. “hmph, fine a _lot_ more power than he could handle, but he’s going to be just fine, the boy did survive out alone in this now ruined world and defeat the calamity all by himself.” Revali continued.

Daruk looked at him. “It looks like he sure did let himself loose there.” He said scratching his head.

“Ugh.” Revali rolled his eyes. “The boys just fine.”

Mipha ignored that and went over to crouch down next to him.

“Link…Link? Can you hear me?” she asked.

Wild stirred but didn’t wake up.

“hmph, looks like he’s still out of it.” Mipha stood back up, dusting herself off.

“well there’s no bother in doing anything now if he doesn’t wake up soon. We all know that he has to wake up, we don’t have much time left.” Urbosa spoke.

“why don’t I wake him up, with some nice bomb arrows to the face? Hmm?” Revali snarked,

The other gave him looks, varying from disappointed, shock and disbelief.

“what?! Its not like he’s going to die again, he in our bubble now, he’s not even practically alive.” He defended.

They ignored him.

“why don’t we try a safer option.” Urbosa suggested.

Urbosa grinned, before she snapped her fingers.

Bolts of lightning erupted around them.

Wild shot up awake, and alert, even though his vision was all still blurry.

He gasped at the sudden shock.

His eyes darted across the 4 of them, though he still couldn’t make out who or what they were.

“Link! Are you okay?” Mipha rushed to kneel down next to him.

Wild tried to blink away the white spots in his vision.

“hmm. Oh! Here let me help with that.” And with that Mipha got to work, healing his headache, resulting in his vision getting clearer.

Wild squinted his eyes until he could finally and properly make out who they were.

“huh? What are you guys doing here again?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Link…we have to tell you something…” Mipha said.

Through the tone of her voice, Wild could tell something was wrong.

“We came back because…we need to tell you…of the consequences of your decision.” Urbosa said.

Realization struck him like lightning.

“oh.”

“we meant to tell you but…you were so eager to quickly help your friends, not even caring for your own life and the stakes that come with it.” Mipha continued.

They all seemed so somber and he could tell that they regretted doing whatever “this” was.

“you guys aren’t telling me everything are you?” he asked.

Their expressions went from shocked to regret.

They all sighed.

“very well, come on here champion…” Urbosa invited him to come closer to them, so they could discuss to him what was the thing that made them like this.

Several minutes passed by as they told him about it.

Wild’s eyes widened as the realization of what would happen dawned on him, but then it shifted to neutral again.

“it’s fine. I’ll deal with. I just can’t _lose_ anyone anymore, I couldn’t have lived knowing that I could’ve done something to help.” Wild averted his gaze down to the ground, not being able to handle the looks that they would give him.

Wild looked up for a second.

Instead of judgmental looks, the looks the they gave were of understanding and fondness.

They all gathered around him, all thinking of the same thing as him.

They were like family to him… _no_ …they are family…just like the others…they all were to him.

“It’s okay little one…soon we’ll all be able to meet again…in the distant future…and we promise, it will come sooner than you think…just hold on a little longer…” Urbosa said, speaking for all of them.

Wild felt like he wanted to cry now, he actually felt like he was safe, that people actually understood him.

Sure the others were family and that they helped but…these guys…they were there…they were there when everything changed…when his life was never going to be same…just like how _Twilight_ was there for him…

Urbosa was like a mother to him, caring but fierce.

Mipha…was like a sister to him…maybe more.

Daruk was like a big brother to him, full of energy and always looks on the bright side.

Revali was…even though he is full of himself…Wild knows that somewhere deep in his heart, he is caring.

They all stood up.

He knows where this will go.

They all looked at him with determined eyes.

“you know what to do, now go…we will miss you champion…but remember…we are never far…and that…you are _never_ truly alone…” they said.

The last thing Wild saw off them, was their smiles…before his vision turned white and he returned to reality.

 _It’s time_. He thought… _I have a new mission now…and I will make sure I will give it my all._

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I wonder what that "thing" might be... ^u^.


	9. I Love You Guys…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing what awaits him by the time of midnight, Wild sets out to spend more time with the others. Not daring to tell them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, sooo chapter 9 yayyy, were soo close to finishing this fic just one more chapter to goo. I really want to finish this but I also want to keep continuing, this has been a fun journey for me since this was my very first fic and I want to thank you guys for the support you gave me during this journey :) also thank you all soo much for 150+ kudos! I never initially thought that I would even surpass 100 but yet it happened, and its thanks to you guys!

Wild blinked away the white spots in his vision.

He groaned, every part of his body ached but yet there were no wounds to show for them.

 _Ugh, everything hurts…_ He thought.

_…wait a minute._

Wild looked around.

 _Since when was I on a bed? Where am I?! oh god, oh fuck what if something happened while I was unconscious?!_ He started to panic internally.

A door creaked open.

Fear spiked instantly, and the next thing he knew he was trying to move his body and useless limbs but they wouldn’t move.

 _Fuck_. He cursed.

The door closes.

As a last desperate attempt, his limbs finally decide to move and listen.

Wild stands from the bed and tried to find any place to hide or anything to use as a weapon.

He struggles to stand up any longer, much rather walking.

His legs gave out under him, pain surged through him, but not as much as the realization hit him that when he fell, a loud thud followed.

“huh? Link?” the voice said, as it rushed up the stairs to a heap of limbs.

“LINK?!” the voice shouted in shock.

Wild flinched.

He looks up at relief flooded his system.

“Are you okay?!”

“yeah, I…I’m fine Zelda.” He replied.

She gave him an uncomfortable look.

“oh uhh, Flora… sorry my bad, hehe.” He corrected.

She smiled at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Link?” she asked.

And boy was it weird for him to be hearing his actual name so many times in the span of a few days, ever since he met the others he goes by Wild.

“…”

“it’s okay Link, your friends outside told me about what happened.”

His eyes widened.

She giggled, then helped him up.

He missed her soo much, it’s just too bad that they couldn’t have more time.

He could walk just fine, he guesses that it was just because he just woke up and his body was still catching up.

“Come on! Your friends would love to know that your fine.” She grabbed and pulled his arm down the stairs to the door.

She opened the door.

“…hey guys…” He said awkwardly.

Silence fell on them like the calamity.

There was chitter – chatter here and there but as soon as Wild said something, all 8 people immediately looks to him.

“Wild!”

They stood up and forgot everything they were doing, instead choosing to surround and fuss about him.

“Wild are you okay?!”

“What was that?!”

People were shouting at him and asking questions left and right of him.

He flinched every time someone would shout something, he went tense and very rigid.

“Cub!”

“huh?...twi?” he said.

“Hey please settle down, Link doesn’t like big crowds.”

She looked at him, then back at them.

“Now, could all of you please tell us about your own Hyrules? I must document this.” She asked.

She gave him a good natured look, then walked with the 8 heroes to Purah’s.

Leaving Twilight alone with him.

He gave a thankful smile.

“cub, you okay? You gave us quite a surprise back there.”

“y-yeah I’m fine…just tired I guess…”

A fond smile formed on Twilight’s face.

“Come on let’s get you inside.” Twilight offered.

“n-No.” he replied. Twilight looked back at him confused. “No, I wanna stay here just admiring the beautiful sky today.” He corrected as he propped himself up and moved over to sit at the top of the small hill, facing the open landscape of the wild.

Not long after Twilight joined him.

There they both sat in calming silence, taking in the scenery of the setting sun and the clean smell of fresh air.

Wild sighed.

“This…is nice. To be out here, free and wild.”

Twi looked at him, agreeing in a way.

Then things got a bit more personal.

“you know Twi…ever since umm… _dying_ and being put in that shrine, I always wanted to live life to the fullest and that I never want to be somewhere closed in…I want to be free, to not have any duty laid upon me…but I guess that didn’t really worked out for me did it…”

“ugh…all I’m saying is that, it’s nice to at least have people that I can rely on and trust…”

Twilight smiled, and encased Wild in a tight embrace.

Wild leaned into the hug…holding onto it as long as he can…

It’s all bittersweet, really.

He sighed as he let go of Twilight and brought his knees up for his arms to wrap around.

Twilight saw Wild’s face and he looked sad.

“hey…you okay?...” he asked.

“huh?” y-yeah I-I’m fine, its nothing…” 

Twilight frowned. He knows that he isn’t really fine but if he wants to keep it to himself then so be it, at least he can be her for his cub as support at least.

He’d be damned if he didn’t even try do anything to help.

Wild sighed again.

He knew he wasn’t fine.

 _You know…it’s only a matter of time till we take our leave…why don’t you tell someone about it…_ The voice in his head suggested.

No. I don’t want anything to go wrong, they don’t need to know… _no one needs to know…_

He really did want to tell someone…tell Twi, but he knows if he does, Twi will try and stop him…really he doesn’t want to _leave_ …he wants to stay with them… _be_ there with them…

To be completely honest…he’s actually quite scared…he knows that he won’t be _alone_ , but he’s scared that he’ll _forget_ about them…

If only there was another way-

 _But there ISN’T ONE._ The voice snapped back at him. _You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to let the champions help us…_

_You-…we both knew the consequences of letting them help…_

Wild bowed his head down in defeat, he knew of the consequences…

_We both knew that it was the only way we could help the others…were just going to have to live with it…_

“yeah I know…” he muttered quietly to himself.

_Besides…at least were not alone anymore…even though we won’t be with them we still have other friends we can trust…anyways I think they’ve waiting long enough for us…_

A small thing of a grin formed on his face, as he remembered them.

_Now, why not we stop wasting our time and continue on as we planned hmm?_

Wild nodded, then started to stand up and tugged Twi’s hand excitedly.

 _Well, that’s strange…at least he’s happy now._ Twi thought.

Twilight pushed away those thoughts to the back of his mind.

“C’mon Twi!”

“Heh, What’s with the sudden enthusiasm?”

“I’m going to help you cook something edible!”

“but I can make pumpkin soup just fine.”

Wild stuttered, trying to form the nicest way of how to say how “nice” his soup was.

“uhh, I mean something else besides that _delicious_ soup of yours!”

Twi smirked, at how Wild’s actions reflected those of a child who knows no burden, but only carefreeness.

“hehe okay okay, why don’t we invite Hyrule to join in and maybe the others as well?” He suggested.

“Yeah okay!”

Wild instantly went to his slate to use the contact thing he can do to contact Wind.

Twilight smiled, happy. He’s never seen his cub soo open and carefree before. He wonders why though, such a sudden change in his demeanor.

Little did he _know,_ that the little change of action at how Wild was feeling held soo much more information at his current s _tate…_

\-----

Fast forward to after they had met back up at the small cottage and had some lovely food. The group was doing fairly well.

“mmm, this is soo good! Since when had you all learned how to cook?” Flora asked.

“Wild taught us!” Wind exclaimed.

“mhm, oh really?” she taunted.

“uhuh! Besides my grandma he’s the best cook I’ve ever met!” Wind claimed.

Wild couldn’t help but blush and smile fondly at the little hero, he really was too young when he was forced to go through something no child should.

“well if you listen, I’ll tell you a little secret about Link when I first met him.” Flora tempted.

Excited and eager to know more about their amnesiac friend, Wind dashed over to where Flora was and sat next to her with his bowl of soup.

Wild could have sworn that he saw how Flora would look at Wind, almost in a mother like way with a faint smile on her face.

“He might be a great cook now, but I swear that when I first met him after he defeated Ganon, he didn’t know how to cook squat.” She started.

Wild’s eyes widened.

 _Oh this better not be where I think this is going_. He looked at Flora.

She seemed to read his mind and gave a mischievous smile, that seemed to answer his question.

Wild glared at her. Giving her a look that said “ _I swear you better not.”_

Flora returned it to him with a daring look and a smile that was all too familiar.

She turned her head away from him and back towards Wind.

“He even told me that when he first started his journey sometimes he would eat bugs and monster parts.” Flora told.

Wind’s eyes widened and then the room was filled with laughter.

Wild sent a quick glare to Flora before dawning his hood.

His cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

Flora walked over to him and gently took his hood away from his person and in turn wearing it herself.

She wore an angel of a smile, but underneath it she had a smile of a gremlin.

Twi walked over to him and gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

“Oh, you have no idea. If I hadn’t come to know him that well, I’m pretty sure I would think he was some kind of maniac. But believe me, now that I do its expected of him.” Twilight explained, in between laughs.

Wild looked to him offended.

Twilight laughed even harder.

“oh take it lightly cub, after all you are quite a wild lad.” He said, patting Wild’s back.

Wild rolled his eyes, giggling.

He sighed.

Even though this might be the last day he’ll be with them, he’s going to make sure they’re all having a great time, and so far, they’re all having a great time…he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for it.

Wild looked around, at each and every one of them.

They were all…having _fun_. Even Legend… It made his heart soar with happiness.

And then the reality of what he had to do dawned on him, he doesn’t have much time left.

So with that on his conscience he stood up and walked over to Flora.

“hey, um can we talk outside?” he whispered.

“huh? uh yeah.”

They both excused themselves and walked outside.

Once they got comfortable on the hillside, Flora spoke up.

“So? Talk to me, somethings on your mind.” Flora gave him a knowing look.

He shifted his gaze to the ground before starting.

“I…I have something important to tell you.”

She nodded.

_Deep breath._

“this might not make sense now but I promise it will when the _time_ comes.”

“Flora I…I- can’t…Just…please promise me _you_ won’t _forget_ me…” He said.

She looked confused, but gave a reassuring nod.

With that confirmation he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking back to the house.

She was confused but brushed it off.

\-----

When Wild entered the house he was greeted with silent waves and greetings from the others.

He waved back.

With no context and or plan to tell them he decided to go to the top bed where Flora would sleep, and left a little letter and something on the desk beside the bed. The note was something he worked on earlier on the day, when he was sure he was alone.

He then proceeded to go back down the second flight and hug every single one of them, whether they wanted one or not.

Some like Sky & Hyrule were happy, Legend wasn’t impressed, Twi & Time were confused but returned the favor, Warriors & Wind chuckled, and Four hugged back.

“I’m going to head in early you guys, see you next morning…” Wild said with a slight grimace as he progressed to turn around and go under the loft to the small space where he’ll be sleeping tonight.

Wild smiled as he took in the last sight of them he’ll ever get.

He settled down in his bedroll only for moments later to accept his _consequence_ , and indulge into darkness.

\-----  
  
As the moon climbed higher in the sky, Flora started to feel the effects of tiredness consume her, so like any sane person she headed into the small cottage and went up to the second loft.

She was about to head to the bed and sleep but she couldn’t but look at what was placed on the table beside it.

It was a small silver chest, with gold outlines and what seemed to be a letter or not next to it.

She was definite that it wasn’t here this morning, so it must be new.

She tried to open the chest but it seemed locked and there was no key in sight so she progressed to read the letter.

The letter said:

_Hello, my sweet flower Flora, I understand that you may be confused as of now but I need you to do a favor for me and find the key to the chest using this riddle I made. This might all sound confusing or weird but please just do this once for me…_

_Here is the riddle:_

_Go to the place where your passion resides…_

_the place where the bringers of my demise remain…_

_but don’t stray too far, for it is closer than you think…_

_but no matter what you do, the clock has ended and it is already too late…_

_I hope this helps you find the key, I love you and will forever miss you my sweet silent princess no matter where I am._

…and that’s where the letter ends.

After she reads it she is left with 3 main feelings: confusion, passion and determination.

Her first thought was to go check on Link, to make she he wasn’t having nightmares before she goes on this wild goose chase of a favor he asked.

She headed down beneath the loft where Link was sleeping.

She smiled. Happy to see him calm and comfortable rather than writhing around in his bedroll and in pain. Looks like these were one of those _lucky nights_ where he would be free of nightmares.

_Too bad no one else knew what they were going to wake up to next morning…_

Like she had planned to, after checking up on Link with big success she turned around and asked something.

“Would it be a bother if you could help me with something?” She asked them.

The room went silent as all eyes landed on her.

She stuttered for a while before starting.

“I umm- have this little riddle that I’ve been meaning to solve but I can’t seem to figure It out. What I’m asking if you could help me solve it?”

Understanding dawned the heroes faces and they nodded…well most of them. The young one Wind deciding to give his answer by jumping and throwing a fist in the air with an excited “yarr!”

She took that as an answer and cue to show them the letter, but she made sure to flip the parts of the letter that consisted of Link’s words for her, making the only part of the letter that could be seen to them being the riddle.

She took that as an answer and cue to show them the letter, but she made sure to flip the parts of the letter that consisted of Link’s words for her, making the only part of the letter that could be seen to them being the riddle.

As the others heroes studied the riddle and discussed about it… _there were other things in motion_ …

\-----

_"Wake up little one…it is time…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the heroes will find? hmm... 
> 
> Tune in for the next chapter to find out hehe ^U^
> 
> (also sorry that this is quite a short chapter, I ran out of ideas of what to write about :P)


	10. The End Of My Journey With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes wake up to the morning sun, the slow realization of what had happened at night plagued them, and it seems that it will never end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY! Here we finally areee! The last chapter! I will say again and again, thank you all for the support throughout this fic, you guys made this the best first fic ever! I luv you all soo much! With this chapter, it will mark the end of this fic. Thank you all for being here with me and see you guys next time on my other fics XD.

_…_

_“Wake up little one…it is time…”_

“Whe-… wha-“ Wild stuttered.

_“we have long waited for this moment…and now the time has truly come…”_

“who are you? WHERE are you? WHERE am I?!”

“ _hahaha…still don’t remember do you?...”_

_“What are you talking about?” his voice started to rise a little._

_“my my…looks like we’ll have to step in ourselves. Shall we?”_

4 figures emerged from the shadows and his memory came back to him like an arrow to the head.

“wa- wait. Is this?...am I?”

Urbosa sighed.

“ _yes…this is your part of the deal with us.”_

_“but in terms of whether you are still alive or not begs to differ.” Mipha added._

“what do you mean? Where even are we?”

_“this Link, is in between. Here you are nor dead or alive.” Mipha explained._

_“excluding us of course, our time has already been up for quite some time now.” Revali said._

_“but today is the day we finally rest. Today is the day we can roam free in the lands of hyrule as spirits, watching over our loved ones.” Urbosa spoke._

“…”

_“but with the events of today, it is also the day that you will ascend with us…”_

Urbosa gave her hand out for him to take.

“umm…” He hesitated.

She sighed in response and let her arm fall back to her side.

_“it’s okay. We can’t blame you for hesitating but I’m afraid there isn’t much of a choice now, were in too far.”_

_“It’s okay Link. There is nothing to worry about. You’ll might not physically be with them, but it doesn’t mean that you aren’t with them in any other way.” Mipha comforted._

In turn Mipha reached her hand out to him and smiled reassuringly.

_“It’s going to be okay Link…how about this we’ll...“ Mipha then whispered the rest to him._

Another reassuring smile and a little plan later He finally made up his mind and took Mipha’s hand.

He nodded.

“I’m ready.”

_“Alright, enough chitter chatter time to go.” Revali rushed._

_“right.” Daruk nodded._

Behind the 4 champions appeared an opening, made of what looked like pure light.

Slowly one by one each of the champions walked into the light, until it was just him and Mipha left.

“ _come on Link, Hyrule is just through the light-“_

_“huh?”_

Still he hesitated to walk through, this was the point of no return. He knows that once he goes through the light he’ll forever be chained in the spirit world, never being able to interact with his family again.

_“Link?”_

Mipha saw the fear in his eyes and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He shook away those thoughts and gathered up all the courage he had as he took steps. Each step leading him closer and closer to the light until he was fully through it.

His vision was engulfed in white.

\-----

It was still midnight and to be quite fair they were all tired. That could be seen very well, to the point where a few of them were starting to lag behind.

Flora knew that they needed sleep and badly, after what they’ve been through.

“you guys can just go back to the house you know. You don’t have to stay up all night with me trying to figure out this puzzle.”

“But-“

“It’s okay just go. I know you guys are tired and besides I’m more than capable of solving this myself. So go on go get some rest, you guys need it.” She cut of Wind.

“What about you? Aren’t you going to go sleep?” Hyrule asked.

“…no I’ll be fine. I need to find this _key_ first. Something just tells me that I have to find it now.”

She saw Hyrule’s concerned face and gave a reassuring smile.

“I promise, I’ll get some sleep tonight don’t worry.”

With that Hyrule turned on his heel and followed the others back to the house.

_I guess it’s just me now isn’t it._

She looked back at the letter, re-reading the riddle to try and get any hint to where its leading her to go.

“hmm-”

“Wait…wait a minute. Passion- demise- I got it! Purah’s lab!”

With that she ran over to Purah’s lab in hopes that this was where it was leading her.

By this time Purah should be sleeping right now. She didn’t want to bother her by waking her up.

She followed her instincts and went to the scrap remains of the guardians that Purah had outside and around her lab, because if she was right then the riddle must be pointing towards the guardians.

Slowly and as quietly as possible she walked up the stairs of the lab until she came across a guardian beside the stairway.

She looked everywhere. On top, around, on the sides until she came across a small crevice within its hull where a small key lay.

She reached in and grabbed the key.

“this has to be it. There isn’t any other key, so this has to be it.”

She rushed quietly down the staircase and back to the house with the key stored in her pocket.

When she entered the house, it was a bit expected but the heroes still weren’t asleep yet. They were just kind of chilling around enjoying the night as they slowly got tired.

Everyone was just kind of chilling or having some small talk between each other, excluding Link of course. But that couldn’t be said the same for Sky, he was out like a light, Four had told her when she entered.

“So you find the key?” Hyrule finally asked.

She nodded and showed them the key.

“I’m going to see if it works.”

“okay.” Hyrule replied.

Flora then walked up the set of stairs and sat on the bed, holding the small chest in her hand and the key on the other.

She held the chest up and used the key.

She kept turning the key left and right until she heard a _click_.

To be completely honest Link was acting quite weird and skittish today no matter how much he stated that he was fine. That alone made her a bit on edge of what was inside the innocent looking chest.

_Was he keeping a secret from her? Was it a gift? Is it something bad? Are things going to change?_

Questions swarmed around inside her head, questioning everything she expected and knew about Link.

_Calm down. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about…right?_

She took a few deep breaths and slowly she opened the chest.

Just by the raw first look she had of the inside.

Her heart clenched in fondness but her intellectual self couldn’t help but be a bit confused as to why out of everything, the contents of the chest are these objects.

Before she could even take out the items personally commotion started to form on the first level.

“CUB! CUB!” Twilight yelled, while gently shaking Wild’s body.

“what’s going on?!” She asked.

“Wild…Wild’s not moving.”

“what?! No no no!” Flora shoved the other heroes out of the way and kneeled next to Wild.

“Link! Get up!” For a span of a second, this reminded her of the day Link fell. She shook away the memories of that day and went back to the present.

“Link you have to get up! You can’t do this to me again! Not again! I- I’m not ready to lose you!” she pleaded as flows of tears fell off her face.

“Wild! Wild! Wake up!” Hyrule screamed.

Time placed a hand on Hyrule’s shoulder.

“Hyrule…” Hyrule let the dam break and stormed out.

Wind knew the harsh reality of the situation but he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to lose another friend.

Wind sniffled and held back tears as best as he could, but when Twi announced that Wild stopped breathing all together…he broke.

Those words was all he needed before he lost control.

Everyone was at a loss of what to do.

“Time what do we do?” Wind asked in between sniffles.

“I- uhh- I don’t know-“

Even their leader who had a plan for everything was lost.

Everyone was at different stages of mourning.

Some like Wind broke, some like Legend was still in denial, some had accepted it and some are just _numb_.

Unfortunately Twilight was one of them in denial. He didn’t want any of this to be real. He wanted his cub back.

“No NO! I refuse to accept this!” Twilight shouted.

“WAKE UP CUB! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!” He shouted as he started to pound his fists at Wild’s chest in hopes that it would wake him up.

The others would normally have stopped him but they were all feeling the same.

Time was the one to make a move and held a firm grip on Twi’s hand, making him stop.

Twi looked Time in the eyes and his hands loosened, now just laying atop Wild’s chest.

Twilight bowed his head down, covering his face.

He sobbed.

“Please cub wake up…please just tell me that this is all a dream…I- I can’t lose you…just please…”

“…please wake up and tell me that this is all a dream…”

The others could no nothing but feel the same. They couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ stop him. They all needed some time…yeah _time_ maybe that just what they needed.

Flora couldn’t handle it anymore. She ran up to the second floor and practically fell onto the bed.

She sobbed into her- _his_ pillow when she saw the picture of _him_ , her and the champions back then hung up on the wall.

The others heard her sobs and even though they were going through a hard time as well, they decided to give her some time alone with Wild- or his _body_ by joining the grieving sailor outside.

Flora heard the door open and close but she couldn’t bring herself to care, whether the others were still here or not.

She ended up in a position where in front of her lay the small chest that Link had gifted her mysteriously.

It’s still open, just like how she left it, except now she was feeling the urge to look through its contents but now more specifically.

It was almost as if it was calling her, beckoning her to take out its contents.

She sat upright and reached for the chest.

Just like before she opened it and one by one she placed the contents on the bed.

As she saw each and every one of the items, tears started to form again. She remembered what Link said in the letter, she remembered how uneasy and nervous he was when they were talking outside.

It all finally made sense and she sobbed even harder knowing to the full extent of what Link had meant and known this entire time.

“Link you bastard!” She sobbed.

She bolted down the stairs and outside.

The items lay forgotten for the time being on the bed.

_A more detailed note of Link’s thoughts, a diamond circlet, a piece of his tunic and…a silent princess flower._

Flora barged through the door and marched her way to where the other Links were.

“huh? Flora, is something wrong?” Sky asked.

“Links been hiding something from all of us for the past few days!” Flora shouted.

“wait what?” they asked.

“uh- um sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you guys, I’m just frustrated.”

“uh, it’s okay-”

“but what’s wrong with Wild, what do you mean?” Twi cut Sky off, his tone more demanding than asking.

“Link, he- he…” Tears started to well up in her eyes. “He knew this entire time that he was going to die! And he- he didn’t tell us!” was all she could say before she broke down.

The group stayed still in shocked silence, the information they just received still processing in their minds.

Legend was the first one to come back to reality and have a say. “The fucker, of course he knew! Why didn’t he tell us!?”

Even though that was worded quite harsh, Legend never meant it in a bad way.

“Legend language!- Time shouted.

“WAIT HE DID WHAT!?” Was Twi’s response, when the harsh reality dawned on him.

“but how did he know?” Four- Vio questioned to his other parts, at the moment that Blue and Green was trying their best to soothe Red.

“why wouldn’t he tell us?!” Wind said.

“I’m sure there was a good reason behind it.” Sky tried to balance out the peace.

A few moments went as the Links went rambling on what they thought could have happened.

Flora wiped the tears away and stood up gaining the attention of all the Links. They ended their ramblings and all looked up at her expectantly.

But what could she offer, she knew nothing else.

She lowered her head down and spoke. “I- I’m sorry but that’s all that Link said…”

“Oh…” She doesn’t know who said that but somehow she felt like that’s what all of them were thinking.

She excused herself and turned her heel to go back into the house.

“Wait-“ Twilight said. “How did you find out?”

“find out? Umm- in the small chest I found the key for, inside was a few items and a letter.”

“the letter was where Link explained this.” she explained.

“Would you mind if we take a look at it?” Twi asked.

“uh- um-“ She stuttered. “I- I should go back, I need to check something-“ was what she said before going into the small house and shutting the door.

Twilight sighed.

He reached a hand out to hold the door knob when Time placed a firm hand shoulder.

They met each other’s gaze and Twilight was forced to drop the hand away.

He sighed and walked to the top of the small hill, finding refuge and quiet.

Trying his best to make the situation better and link some things together.

He tried his best to not break, every time he would think of the cub tears would start to form in his eyes, he just missed him.

Time approached him and set down next to him.

This reminded him soo much of when he and the cub was here, and the funny thing was that it was just yesterday when it happened. It was just yesterday when they were having the time of their lives, happy and relaxed, spending time with one another…who knew that it was all bittersweet, that it was a day for them to have the best time before he left.

Oh how they haven’t expected it at all, of course there wouldn’t be a day where they could just relax and have fun, there always was a price, instead this time he really just wished that everything was back to normal, back to when _he_ was still here.

…

Midnight came sooner than usual.

The question the all wished they had the answer to, still roaming their heads.

Flora was sitting down cross legged on the bed, gently holding the precious piece of royal blue fabric, that she had crafted for the champion of Hyrule, how could she have known that on a more somber situation it would be given back to her.

The diamond circlet perched on her head, with the silent princess flower rested on one side.

The other Links have come back into the house, they were now currently setting up their bedrolls and squabbling about _lighter topics_.

Flora decided that with the others inside, it was peaceful and quiet outside then before, so like earlier she excused herself outside to get some fresh air.

Once she closed the door behind her, she took in a deep breath of fresh air.

She preferred the open air way more than closed in air.

She sighed and began to walk to the small hill, it was always a popular place to relax and unwind.

She sat down and looked up at the beautiful night sky, littering with stars.

Her star gazing was interrupted as four- no _five_ swirling balls of light came down from the sky, gaining her attention.

Not long after they started to form into separate smaller flames, shifting into some sort of living form.

Flora gasped as recognized who or what they were shifting into.

“Mipha? Daruk? Revali? Urbosa?”

“I- is it really you guys?”

They all had a fond smile.

 _“Yes princess.”_ Mipha spoke softly.

“B-but how? I thought that after the calamity you all can finally rest.”

 _“Well, as much as we would love to catch up with you little bird, we believe there is someone more important who would like to see you.”_ Urbosa said.

The four spirits moved to the side by a step forming a gap in the middle.

Not far behind them, in the gap was another spirit.

She couldn’t make out what or who it was as it was still a bit distorted.

It then began to slowly walk towards her, passing the other champions.

It emitted a bright blue light that forced her to cover her eyes.

Once it dimmed enough for her to be able to look directly at it, her heart skipped a beat-

There was no chance in the entire world that she wouldn’t recognize that blue tunic immediately.

She stood up quickly ran to hug him. “Link!-“

Instead of meeting an embrace she was met with nothing but air.

At this point she had let tears fall freely from her face.

She took a step back so that she could take a look at him.

If spirits could cry, tears would be falling to the ground, but that wasn’t the case.

He walked closer to her, a somber and sorry smile on his face.

He did what he could as a spirit, to cup her face in his hands.

He then let go and dropped to his knees.

_“I-I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and the others…I didn’t want you guys to worry.”_

He tried cupping her cheek again and this time instead of meeting air his hand met with skin, she too could embrace his touch.

He looked her in the eyes and said. _“I care too much about you guys, especially you to make you worry and find a solution for something which cannot be found.”_

“B-but we could’ve found a way or something!” she said through tears.

The door opened behind them.

The scene in front of his house left a Wind’s mouth agape and running at him.

Wind ran over to Wild and tackled him.

“W-Wild! Y-you’re here!” Wind sobbed. “Y-you were asleep and t-then you stopped breathing and- and we didn’t know what to do-“

_“I know little buddy I know…”_

Twilight came outside “Wind it’s the middle of the night what with all the-“

Twilight rubbed at his eyes, as he couldn’t believe who he was seeing in front of him.

“W-Wild?! CUB!” He ran at Wild, crushing him in a tight embrace.

“Goddess Cub I thought I’d never see you again.”

_“I-Twi I’m sorry…”_

“It’s okay cub just don’t do that _ever again.”_ Twilight said, but even he knows that this is the last time he’ll see his cub…after all he does _know_ how final meetings with spirits work…

And just like that, one by one each Link found out what was happening outside and were trying to keep themselves together.

Wild’s smile turned somber.

After everyone was settled he began to answer the biggest question they had.

_“I know you guys too well to not know what you guys would do to try and save me…but this was something that just can’t be fixed. When Hyrule died, I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing, I had been given an opportunity to save the ones I love over the cost of my life and I gladly took that opportunity without a second thought.”_

“Cub you idiot, we could have found another way-“ Twilight shut his mouth as memory that Hyrule had actually died during that battle came back to him.

Wild nodded _. “And if I had do it again, I would gladly so…This was something that I agreed upon, and as much as I would love to still be with you guys, there just isn’t a way out of this.”_

Almost any sign of hope died within them as they finally registered those words.

Flora spoke up. “Link you idiot! Why didn’t you just tell me that you wanted to say something to me earlier that night.”

_“because I- I was…scared…”_

She softened up and sighed.

“at least you’re my idiot, and I still love you either way.”

Wild looked up and wrapped her in an embrace.

The next thing she knew Link had pulled her into a loving kiss.

She returned it lovingly, knowing full well that this is the end…

They ended the kiss and Link looked at her lovingly, all she could do was hug him and shed some tears.

 _“We’re sorry to break it to you but it’s time to go Link.”_ The champions reminded.

Wild looked over his shoulder to the horizon, to see the rising sun.

His smile dropped.

He looked back to the others and muttered a silent apology. _“I’m sorry…”_

He then walked back to the other champions, affirming a nod.

“W-will you be okay?” Flora asked.

_“Yes, I will…I Promise…you guys too for me okay?”_

They all nodded.

 _“Shall we Link?”_ Mipha asked.

“ _yes… I’m ready.”_

She nodded.

He took one last good look at the people he loved, before vanishing into thin air along with the other champions…

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god we're finally here! at the end of this fic I CANT BELIEVE IT! XD I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you've given me throughout writing this. I definitely know no that from the beginning of this fic until now, I've definitely been more informed with how to write better and about LU so that in the future I hope I can make fics better than this.
> 
> Also feedback would be greatly appreciated :) It's been an amazing journey with you guys
> 
> It's been an amazing journey with you guys, but anyways luv all of you guys <3 n catch me on my next fic! XD


	11. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday & 5000 Hits Drop!
> 
> a bonus scene of what happens after they part :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YALL SOO MUCH FOR 5000 HITS!!! I LOVE U ALL VERY MUCH, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD REACH THIS FAR AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A LITTLE BONUS SCENE SO YOU GUYS CAN SEE A BIT OF WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THEY PART WAYS.

Her heaving breaths could be heard around the forest as she stood her ground against her foe.

Having been on the road and traveling with the other Links, she’s been doing her best as the wielder of the triforce of wisdom to help Hyrule…and to continue what Link has started…

It’s been about a month now that she joined the group of Links and about a month since she last saw Link.

She’s been enjoying her time with the other Links and traveling to different worlds but one question has stayed in her mind ever since her first switch.

_How was she able to switch worlds? She wasn’t a wielder of courage or even had been chosen by the sword that seals the darkness._

_Snap out of it Flora, focus!_ She mentally told herself.

Long before Link had passed, he’s been training her how to properly fight and defend herself. Though she hasn’t practically perfected the skills Link taught her, they have improved since she started to fight with the others.

Flora stood her ground, with her sword in front of her as the moblin slashes its club aiming for her side.

Preparing for the right moment to dodge the attack.

 _One…_ she counted.

_Two…_

_…three!_

On the count of three she backflipped and dodged the attack just barely, leaving her an opening to attack.

Time slowed down around her, she was ecstatic that she had actually been able to do it but now was not the time to lose focus.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

_Breathe in…breathe out-_

Flora opened her eyes, and glared at her foe. Unleashing a flurry of attacks upon it.

She delivered a final blow as she brought her sword across the moblin’s chest.

For a split second time seemed to slow down even more on her. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just saw.

As she brought down the final blow, right next to her she saw…Link…out with his own sword, a fiery spirit in his eyes.

As metal collided with flesh, time resumed back to normal.

She could hear the sounds of metal clashing and the sounds of her friends still caught in their own battles.

As she walks over to the corpse of the moblin to get back her sword, a loud shout followed by a big thud reaches her ears.

In a span of seconds, 8 heads dart over to the source of the sound, all of their eyes going wide as they witness the scene.

While Legend was fighting his own moblin, another one seemed to caught him off guard and managed to impale it’s spear in his side. The loud thud they heard was Legend’s back colliding with the body of a tree.

“Legend!” they shouted.

It didn’t take long after that for all of them to break off and sprint over to help out.

But by the time one of them made it over to Legend, he was unconscious.

Flora ripped out her sword quickly and ran over to where the others were.

She panted as she looked down on Legend’s limp form.

But before she could even say a word of help Hyrule out, she just noticed the black lizalfos that appeared behind her. She took a hit to the shoulder but it didn’t stop her from fighting on. Just like that she was locked back into battle.

Both of them were focused on their fight, both of them switching from offensive to defensive whenever the time was right. Almost as if in a sync dance.

As the others started to finish off the last of the monsters it was just her and this black lizalfos she’s been told called _the shadow_ now.

She tried her best and gave it her all but whatever she did, it managed to block them all. It also didn’t help that as their dance got longer and longer it didn’t seem to loose energy at all, it seemed to gain more energy as seconds go by. She on the other hand was human, and she was growing more and more tired after every move she makes.

“Ugh, you guys just don’t ever stop do you?” She says through gritted teeth.

She went in for a thrust when the shadow swiftly dodged it and kicked her on her side.

“Flora!” The others shouted.

She was sent to the ground coughing. All the hits and wounds she got earlier crashing down on her.

A clang of metal hit the ground.

She raised her head up as much as she could. _No, the circlet!_ She thought.

It saw how she reacted to the circlet dropping, so it decided to have its fun.

The creature picked up the circlet with its claws and crushed it. The pieces of the precious headpiece falling to the ground.

The sounds of precious metal and gemstones falling to the ground broke her.

She bowed her head down in defeat.

The shadow took great pride and delight in seeing her in loss.

Tears pricked at her eyes.

The others rushed over with their weapons to help her up and fend off the shadow. Leaving a few of the others behind to look after Legend.

The shadow snarls at the oncoming heroes and unsheathes its blade.

As Sky checked up on her and the others fighting against the shadow, he noticed something.

“Hey, you okay? Just breathe for me okay?” Sky said slowly.

She pushed back the tears as she tried her best to do as she was told.

 _Failure…weak…broken-_ Her thoughts circled on her.

 _…That was from Link…that **thing**_ _broke it-…what if Link saw you?- what would he think of you?-_

As her thoughts spiraled more and more into deeper thoughts her breathing became more and more ragged and unstable.

“hey- hey just follow me okay? Just breathe, in and out…” he tried again.

Her head started to jerk from side to side suddenly as she sunk deeper into her thoughts.

_…Link- Link is gone…that was the last thing he gave you-…and now…that’s gone too- **broken** …just like **you** **are-**_

She shut her eyes closed and jolted her head to the side, near her shoulder.

Her breath quickened as she took in larger quantities of air at once. 

Sky’s eyes widened in fear.

“Flora! Flora! Wake up! Snap out of it!” She shouted as he tried gently shook her.

Sky panicked.

“Guys Help!” Sky shouted. Gaining the attention of the heroes.

Four & Warriors left the battle to help, leaving Time, Twilight & Wind to fend off the shadow.

“Sky, What’s wrong?!”

“I- I don’t know, she just started to hyperventilate and-”

Till she stopped taking in air altogether.

“F-Flora?” Four asked.

A second passed by, then everything was just _chaos._

Everyone was screaming and shouting.

Sky begged and begged for her to wake up, to _breathe_ , but nothing worked, she was as still _as stone._

Warriors grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, hoping that she would come around.

Four began muttering to himself, incoherent words coming up occasionally.

The others still had not known what was going on, on their side…busy with their own problems at the moment.

A few seconds passed and still no change or movement whatsoever.

That was until Warriors decided to shake her a bit more, in which her response was to raise her head upright and break open her eyes.

Warriors got quite a shock from it, enough to let her go and stumble back a bit.

“at least we now know she’s _alive_ …” Four muttered.

But now they had a new problem, even though she seemed somewhat awake, her eyes had no spark in them, no sense of life in them anymore…they were just… _empty._

She stayed still staring into nothing, with no sign of life besides breathing…she wasn’t even blinking.

They tried waving at her, talking to her, anything but still no response not even a glance…it was like she couldn’t see or hear them.

As a desperate last attempt Sky kneeled in front of her so they could be face to face, Sky knowing full well that this will probably fail like the other attempts. While kneeling he tried to slowly sign words to her that make a sentence. As expected none of the words caught her attention, _all except one_.

“ _Flora, please wake up, answer us…we don’t like to see you like this…just please know that you’re not alone…”_ He signed.

As he signed the last word “alone”, Flora finally moved. It wasn’t much, it was just a slight turn of the head to look around but it was enough to tell the others that it wasn’t too late, and that whatever she is going through can be beaten.

She looked around her surroundings, the look on her face was either that of pure confusion and neutral.

One particular sight caught her attention, and as soon as her eyes landed on the sight, the innocence in her gaze was immediately replaced with pure anger.

In an instant the quiet, still and barely alive Flora transformed into a being fueled with rage and a burning hidden power that’s just screaming to get out.

Flora stood up and started to walk over to where Legend and Hyrule were, taking a short look at them and their condition before snapping their head towards where the others were fighting the shadow.

Using the sheikah slate Link gave to her, she swiftly summoned the hylian shield and a royal broadsword.

Once she had eyes locked on her target, she sprinted at the black lizalfos with her sword and shield on hand.

“Guys, watch out!” Hyrule shouted towards the ones fighting the lizalfos from where he was. The look in her eyes are one of pure anger, he didn’t want to risk any of the others getting hurt because of it.

As soon as she got close enough she started to give attack after attack at the shadow, not giving it anytime to rest.

The others backed up a bit, afraid that she or they could accidentally hurt someone.

The shadow dodged her attack and went for an opening, in a split second she raised her shield and a protective barrier surrounded her, causing the lizalfos to be thrown a back a bit due to the impact with the barrier.

A war cry of a goron could be heard around them, she paid no mind to it…

Collective sounds of gasps came from the other heroes.

She used this chance to create a strong gale of wind, and with it she used the paraglider to fly up in the air. As soon as she deemed it was high enough, she took out a lynel bow and shot 3 arrows at once.

A loud screech of a bird echoed around her…

She was in the bullet time zone now and she could shoot as many arrows as she could as far as she doesn't get tired or touches the ground. Link has always told her stories about when he would enter this zone in battle and all that. At first she never really believed him and thought that it was only theoretical, but now she finally understood on what he meant.

Her eyes widened in shock as the shadow moved normally in the zone, because _it wasn't supposed to be able to do that...right?_

The creature shot her a look she would consider a daring grin at her, as it dodged her arrows.

She huffed, deciding to turn time back to normal as this wasn't working. Luckily that’s not all she had.

With a quick snap of her fingers, bolts of lightning erupted around her, from the clear blue sky. Effectively hitting and gave her some time as the shadow regains its bearings and full mobility again.

A cry of battle said in Gerudo wandered the atmosphere…

The lightning jolted the others a bit, making them back up even more so than they already were.

She paid no mind to it either, knowing that they were a good distance away and wouldn't get hit by the lightning, instead choosing to stay focused on the _shadow_.

Putting back the bow on her back, she went back to her sword, deciding it would be the best way to deal with the monster.

She huffed. "Let's finish this." She gritted her teeth.

The creature seemed to agree as it placed itself in a battle ready position.

the atmosphere was tense and cold, like the hands of fate...but this time she had the upper hand and she would finish what she intended to do... _for_ _link._

Silence followed behind.

_deep breathe-_

she snapped her eyes opened and lunged forth towards her foe, with a loud battle cry.

"Hyaa!"

The creature moved out of the way of her fury.

Flora stopped exactly where the creature had been mere moments ago.

She glared at it. Taunting it to make the first move.

The creature snarled at her before bolting at her with its sword.

"wait for it..." she muttered under her breathe.

"Flora get out of there!"

"Watch out!"

She ignored them and continued to wait.

"three...two..."

It was getting really close to her now.

"FLORA!”

She narrowed her eyes and grinned.

“One!”

Just as the sword was going to hit flesh, he dodged it just barely. It was such a near shot that it managed to slice off a tiny strand of hair.

She sighed mentally.

Just as she predicted time had slowed down around her. Using this change she landed as many hits and blows to the lizard as much as she could.

 _Just one last blow should do it._ She thought.

_“A sword wields no strength…”_

She pulled her sword back as far as she could and thrusted it right into the creature’s stomach.

_“unless the hands that holds it has courage…”_

“Hyaa!”

 _“Hiyaa!”_ The shout of a _hero_ could be heard in her head…

_Was it just her or was she hearing another voice?_

As she pulled out her sword, she turned her head around to see where she had heard a voice.

There she saw Link’s spirit, smiling at her before disappearing into thin air.

Time turned back to its normal speed.

The creature hissed in pain. A hand holding the spot where she stabbed it and the other holding it’s sword.

It gave a quick glare that said. “I will be back-“ before turning around and running into the depths of the forest.

Tired and exhausted she dropped her sword to the ground and looked at her hand. Growing brightly was the triforce of wisdom…and next to it- _the triforce of courage…_

She sighed, and smiled. “…Link…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I did not at all anticipate that it was gonna be this long, like legit I first thought it was just going to be a few sentences.
> 
> this is also a bit late for my bday oops :\


End file.
